Carry On
by StutterRutter
Summary: "It takes a Village to raise a child." It's been over 10 years since anyone has heard from Nina Martin. But, after she left Fabian alone with their daughter, no body really cares. They joined forces to raise her, usually, putting their our lives on the back burner. But now, Arabella Rutter is 13 and everything starts to change. And they only have one choice, to Carry On.
1. The Campbell's

~Chapter 1~

-Amber

"We have someone here for you..." Stewart pops his head into the office door and winks

"Come in girls." I say nodding.

"Hi." A voice whispers.

Arabella Rutter walks in, and like always, she reminds me. Reminds me how long it's been since Nina left Fabian. Almost ten years now. She left when Ara was 3. And Ara looks more like her every day, her eyes, her smile. The only thing that ties her to Fabian is her hair, and the fact that he is her dad.

I think it kills Fabian everyday.

"Wow. Were's-" I question before Mia, Arabella's best friend walks in

"I'm here." She throws her back-pack down and sits in a chair

"Go ahead," I say sarcastically "make yourself at home." I tell her

"Why, thank you, I will." She smiles

Arabella rolls her eyes "here." She plops a notebook down on my desk "I've been working on it all week..."

I'm a fashion designer. I've got my own clothing chain line and comapny . She's like my personal assistant. And she's got what it takes. I flip through the impressive sketch pad. "Go ahead, the fabrics are were they are always..."

That's when Mick walks in

"Back from school already?" Mick asks

"Hey, Soup Man !" Mia fake solutes

"Mia," Arabella warns "Hey, Mick!" She pipes up "we were just showing Amber some designs, were heading in to get Fabrics now!" She points to the curved, glass, sound proof, doors, cover by rich purple curtains with light blue writing across them that says "Forever Young Co.", my company

"You two go, I need to talk Ambs."

Arabella and Mia rush into the Fabric Room on the left of my desk (that's centered in the middle of the room) as if on cue.

"She looks like her. More and more like her, always. More every second." I whisper

"I know. And one day it's gonna make Fabian crack..." Mick sits down

"He won't." I try to sound determined

"Amber, you know I'm right. Everything here reminds him of her. You, me, your company name, the flat, even his own daughter. It's all here." Mick reaches across the desk and puts his and on mine

I knew he was right, we went to school together, to college, I was his ex-wife's old best friend. We made the company name together. They bought the flat below ours together. And Ara. Especially Ara. Not only does she's look like her, they've got the same attitude, the same charming way that everyone falls in love with.

I walk over to the huge window opposite of the Fabric room, look at it and sigh. "Especially Arabella Joy Rutter." I whisper "what turning in your head, Mick?"

"You know what I'm thinking." Mick walks over to me

I look him dead in the eye "You think Fabian should send her to Anubis. Don't you?"


	2. Can Mia Keep a Secret?

~Chapter 2~

-Mia-

Amber likes circles. I'm sure of that.

Her fabric room is a circular room. With a circular platform in the middle of the room, with a circular desk that we use to cut fabrics or draw designs on, on that platform. With long, circular rolls of fabrics alining her circular walls.

And obviously, she likes glass and the colors, purple, light blue and white. Her carpet is a rich purple in this room, the walls are a light blue, and all the ottomans, stray chairs, the lounger in the back, and even the mannequins we use to make clothes are these colors. Except for the desk. The desk is white with pieces of sparkling glass in it. The cloths are the only other things not in those colors, for they've got almost every other color and/or pattern there in, including the other three, as well.

I'm leaning over the desk, when Arabella asks the same question she always asks,

"What do you think their talking about?"

"You." I say, not even looking up from my phone.

"Mia, don't lie." Arabella looks back at me

"I'm not. I listen to the video recordings it's all 'Arabella this- Arabella that, Fabian this- Fabian that, Nina Martin here and ther-" I cut myself off, shit, I wasn't suppose to say that! She didn't know who Nina is!

"Nina who?" Arabella spins on her heels

"No one, just some they went to school with." I try to lie and shake it off

"We both know I know _everyone_ Daddy went to school with..." Arabella puts her hand on her hips "what if she's my mom!"

"No, no, no, she isn't your mom. Fabian only dated Mara during his time at Anubis, and you know Maras not your mom." I tell her, trying to regain confidence

Truth is, I know this Nina Martin is her mom. And I only know because I hung video camera, audio, in Micks and Ambers offices, basically the only place they haven't made-out since, I've known them. And I was like four when I met them.

_It was kindergarten and I remember this really pretty little girl, my age, walk in, with a dad behind her. I automatically felt a pang of jealously, she was pretty, dark brown, long hair and blue eyes. Plus, she had a dad, a man, clean shave, dark brown hair, like hers, something I didn't have, and about 10 other people, a whole group. A blonde hair woman and man, both tan and beautiful but, not her parents. Another woman, long, wavy, black, hair, darker skin, more tanner than the other two, not actually dark skinned, to say but, still not her mom. Another couple, a browned hair woman and dirty blonde hair man, I guess, the woman could be been her mom, she seemed to happy with the man beside her, though. Same with the next to couples, the women seemed to be twins, both with dark brown hair, one of them, one had more red in her hair than the other one, with completely different men, another dirty blonde, but with more spiked hair, and a dark haired and skinned man. A radiant ginger was behind them, barely containing her excitement. Finally, a woman, a final person, with dark skin and even darker hair. _

_That was something I'd never have, my dad had abandoned me, my mother was a working woman, with two jobs... _

_Then, she walked over to me, the perfect girl, with dark brown hair, curled in ringlets and her outfit, perfect._

_"Hi." She whispered "I'm Arabellwa" _

_I looked at myself, I still had my dirty-blonde braid, I still had on my my Barney t-shirt and light-weight, athletic-type, sweat-shirt and my second hand jeans. I had know idea why she was talking to me, even at age 4. _

_"Mia." I said, expecting her to flee from me like the black plague_

_"Can I sit?" She asked_

_"Okay..." I said quietly_

_She sat down and started to pull out things from her back-pack, she looked at the 12 people at the door and waved, smiling, two canine teeth missing. They all smiled back and slowly left. I still couldn't figure out who her mom was for the life of me._

_It look me three months to figure out she had no mum. I also found out who those people where, Mick, Amber, Mara, Joy, Jerome, Patricia, Eddie, Piper, Alfie, Willow, KT and Fabian. They basically took me in as their own as well. A second child to raise. It seemed as if, they didn't have a child within two people but, when one couple had a child, they all took them on. Raised the child as a group. _

_I admired that._

"Mia... Mia." Arabella snapped her fingers in my face, waking me from my trans.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." I mumble

"Like I was saying, I think we should look up this Nina woman, just to see..." Arabella explains

"Arabella, I don't think it wise to sit here and waste our time on some dead end street..." I try to convince her

"I guess your right..." Arabella sighs

"Thank you." I thank her

"Now! Which fabric, light blue with yellow floral or just yellow for this sun dress?" She asks

"Floral." I nod, I'm not very good at fashion but, oh well "It'll make it seem sunny. Happier."

"Totally!" She squeals


	3. Mr Rutter, of Oxford

~Chapter 3~

-Fabian-

It's 9 o'clock in the morning and I was halfway thru grading my students essays. I got a call from Amber telling me Ara and Mia were having a "design breakthrough" which probably met that they'd be at Ambers all night making clothes. So, I decided to come back here at 4 am and get a head on grading papers. Oh, the Joy of an Oxford Professor!

I get up from my desk and leave my office. I'm walking down the hall to the teachers lounge when I see someone is in the library. No one is in the library this time of day, on Saturday, I should know, I've been here almost every Saturday for 11 years straight.

Monday thru Friday 9 am to 12 pm the library always has people in it. It's Oxford, for gods sake, some of Britain's brightest student walked these halls. But, Saturday morning? Even, bright pupil have got to sleep some times... I know I never set foot in the library on Saturdays until 11 am, at least, when I was studying here.

I switch directions and walk into the library, to see who was in there... As I come closer I see it's Klarissa McDaniel, by far my best student this year but, I wouldn't dare tell anyone that

"Early studying, eh?" I ask

"Oh, , yes, I was just studying for an up-coming test..." She stumbles over her words

"You know, I've never seen anyone this early in the Library before... I didn't come in this early, when I was a student." I tell her

"Well, it's Egyptian Mythology, quite interesting..." She says

"Oh yes, of course, Egyptian Mythology was always my favorite." I inform Klarissa

"Really?" Klarissa asks intrigued

"Yes, when I went to my boarding school, my house was Anubis, named after the Egyptian god, I was in a theatrical production about it and everything, all house mates where involved, it was a pretty big deal... For about 72 hours..." I stifle out a laugh "what book are you reading?"

"Oh, 'An Egyptian History' by... Jason Winkler!" She tells me

"Well, that's funny." I say

"Huh, why?" She questions

"Jason was my history and drama teacher, he put on that production I was telling you about..." I nod

"Well, isn't that fascinating!" She exclaims

"Quite! But, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to grading you and your peers essays..." I say

"Oh, yes, of course..." She nods

Once I get to the break room, I take my mug and fill it up with black coffee. I look at my mug while I'm walking back to my office, it's the mug Arabella made me, it said "Worlds Best Dad! -Love, Arabella" across the front in big, maroon letters. The mug it's self was white, so if you look at the bottom, in smaller black letters "Your a cool dude, Mr. Gutter. -Your Stuck with Me, Mia" I laugh, Mia was such a character sometimes... Today proved to be one of those days because, when I unlock my office, she's sitting in my chair, spinning around.

"How the Bloody Hell did you get into my office?" I ask

"I have keys." Mia stops spinning

"How'd you get them?" I question

"At your flat." She shrugs

"How'd you get in my flat?" I mock her and shrug

"Arabella's window." She states simply

"Where does she think you are?" Arabella rarely let's Mia out of her sight

"Getting fried chicken in Africa." Mia laughs

"She's really into her designs?" If there was one thing I knew about my daughter, if she was into her designs, you could tell her anything, and she would just mumble her okays. Mia liked to screw with that sometimes.

"Yep!" Mia exclaims

"Why are you here, Mia?" I set my mug down and look at here "there must be something about Ara, if it wasn't, you would say it around her."

"Nice mug." Mia tries to side track me

"Mia." I cross my arms "nice try. Spill it."

"Nina." Mia whispers "Nina Martin."

I almost choke on my cough "how do you know about her?"

"I put cameras up in the Campbell's offices..." She admits

"Mia...I'm disappointed in you..." My heart drops in my chest

"And I went thru your computer..." She says quietly

I just put my hand on the temples of my head

"Your mad at me, aren't you?" She asks sadly

"Yes. I am frustrated, but I understand why you did it..." I tell her

"I'm sorry" she apologizes

"It doesn't matter, now... How much do you?" I question

"A lot. The whole time line. But, the important thing is I know that Nina was Arabella's mother." Mia stands up "hmm... Obviously you don't want Arabella to know Nina's her mother..."

"Obviously." I slightly move my head to tell her to keep going

"Well... What if she just knew Nina's name, like knew she went to school with you?" She asks

"We know how curious she is. You would've started World War 3." I hope she's just being curious herself... Figuring out how bad the situation was...

"Then I just blew the war horn." Mia looked scared

"God dammit, Mia! In the eight years I've known you, this is the stupidest thing yet!" I cannot believe it...

"On the other hand..." She tried to lighten the mood

"How can you even think about the other hand?" I ask here

"This came in your mail today." She hands me a cream envelope with fancy black writing and a red 'Anubis' old times style stamp on the back. You've got a slow week next week, I looked at your schedule, plus you've got Thursday and Friday off..."

"You are a very smart girl...Mia." I give her credit


	4. The Scream of Daniel Radcliffe

~Chapter 4~

-Amber-

It's 10 am and I'm already getting calls from angry employees over a raise and other such things. On a Saturday. I'm about to burn my company to the ground.

"Mrs Campbell?" Steward asks

"Yes, Steward?" I reply

"Mail for you." He says walking in and putting it on my desk "I've also got to dust"

As Steward starts dusting, I look thru the mail, bill, bill, bill, ad, magazine, and finally an envelope. A cream one with black lettering and a red stamp.

"It's Anubis!" I practically yell

Mick comes walking in "you got one too?"

"Yes! We are totally going!" I squeal

"Okay, Ambs, okay..." Mick says putting his hands up, as in surrendering

"Amber?" Arabella pops her head out the door

"Hmm?" I turn around

"Come look at these!" Arabella beams

Mick chuckles and backs out

"Coming!" I run in

It looks like a tornado hit the fabric room. Fabrics fragments thrown everywhere. Designs spread out on almost all of the surface space on the desk. Just the way I like it, creativity flowing. One mannequin was set out. A dark high waisted skirt with two army-style buttons and a long sleeve tucked in light-weight sweater. With some tights and boots, presto!

"Nice work!" I exclaim

"Heya!" Mia pops thru the window "I got coffee."

"You didn't tell me you were getting coffee..." Arabella seems confused

"No, I told you I was getting fried chicken in Africa!" Mia laughs

"Haha." Arabella rolls your eyes

"Well, you two should go get some rest and pack!" I tell them

"Pack for what?" Mia looks at Arabella confused

I pull the envelope out from behind my back "we're going back to Anubis, girls!"

Arabella's scream was louder than her "Daniel Radcliffe" scream. And that could shatter glass...


	5. The More the Merrier

~Chapter 5~

-Arabella-

"Wills!" I run thru Aunt Willows cafe. It wasn't empty. But, it wasn't full, people just looked at me a bit and Mia flashing them a 'god, I'm sorry' look. I didn't care though. I run past the coffee bar and KT gives me a 'what the?' look... I burst thru the door with the plaques, 'Mara Jefferson and Willow Jenks. Owners'

"WILLOW!" I scream

Maras head snaps up from her papers first "what Arabella?"

"Please tell me your both to Anubis again!" I ask jumping up and down

"Yes, we are both going." Mara says "calm down Ara..."

"Please!" Mia pleads

"Yay!" I squeal

"Squee!" Willow says from her desk at the opposite end of the room

"Anyone want pie?" KT asks from the door

"KT! Are you going back to Anubis?" I ask

"Well, no duh!" KT tells me "who wants pie? You two looks exhausted..." KT points to me and Mia

"Oh, please? I haven't had anything since last night, except for my coffee..." Mia asks

"Of course." KT pulls Mia into the main cafe

"Aren't you gonna go?" Willow questions

"Oh, I'm not hungry at all. I'm too excited." I tell them

"It's just Anubis. We were there at Christmas three years ago. And you've seen everybody since then..." Mara tells me

"I know... I just..." I trail off

"You love the whole "Anubis vibe?" Kinda thing?" Willow asks

"Exactly!" I exclaim

"I can't believe Joy even had the time to organize it..." Mara laughs slightly

Joy Clarke owned "Clarke Real Estate"... Yes, Joy know sells houses for a living. But, it's actually quite harder than you might think. Joy and Jerome have a five year old daughter, Jessamine Poppy Clarke. Which, I find ironic that they can even keep up with her, considering Jerome is a Carpenter, the Clarke family is like always busy with jobs.

"Jake coming?" I ask

Jake Jefferson was Maras husband. Yes, Mara Jeffray is now Mara Jefferson. They have a three year old daughter, Mary-Jane Jefferson. Cutest thing on this earth. Jake was a lawyer but, I think he would've been a good model too. Just saying. With golden hair like that and a face like a Angel. It was like another Ryan Gossling. Thank god Mara went to Harvard instead of Oxford. Thank god.

"Yes, Jake is coming, to your pleasure." Mara jokes

"Um, he's married, to you." I put my hands up "I'll stick with Ryan Gossling."

"What's the difference?" Willow asks

"Ryan's a celebrity. Therefore, he would count as a "Celebrity Crush" Duh. At least I can get away with that." I laugh

Sometimes, I can be the wittiest person in the world.


	6. Sneaky Mia

~Chapter 6~

-Mia-

I've been dodging flying clothes for hours.

We left Willows and Maras at noon. We got back to the Rutters at 4 pm. It was all Arabella... And the mall... Yeah, the mall helped quite a bit. Of course, Arabella freaked out on Fabian about going. I just sat in the back smirking. I finally get her to eat something. Then she dragged me back into her room and now I'm being attacked by flying objects.

I finally look up when I hear a zipper being zipped. "Am I safe now?" I look at Arabella's Purple and light Blue zebra suitcase, that's basically bursting at the seems "shoot, Ara, how much crap do you need?"

"Two outfits a day, my hair tools and other essentials. Oh, and my bedazzler." Ara tells me

"Fabian!" I yell

A few seconds later, Fabian opens the door "what is it now?"

"Your daughter has a problem. With over-packing." I inform him

He chuckles and leaves the room

"Now, you!" Arabella squeals

"Me?" I pull out a bag from under Arabella bed, pre-packed " 'LA Idol' jeans? ✔️ check 'Forever Young' shirts, straight from Amber? ✔️ Check, Hair curler, mini-elastic hair ties, bobby pins, shampoo and conditioner, brush?' ✔️ Check , 'My low rise boots?' ✔️ check, 'other hygiene essentials' ✔️ Check... Done!"

"Your so boring!" Arabella complains

"No, I'm sane."

"Hey! I'm sane!"

"Your going over-board..." I tell her

"What if Nina's there?" Arabella asks

"Arabella Joy Rutter, no one has heard from Nina Martin in 18 years. I find it completely impossible for someone just to show up after that long..." I'm trying to let her down easy

"But, what of she really is my mom?" Arabella sits down by me

"18 years. She's been gone for 18 years. Your only 13. That's a 5 year difference." It was so hard to lie to Arabella, you have no freaking clue.

"I guess your right..." Arabella pouts

"I am..." I say sadly, "and it's ten o'clock. If were going to be on a train tomorrow, I suggest we get some sleep..." I climbed into the top bunk and Arabella found herself under her bottom bunk covers

I spent forever thinking. What if Nina really did come back? Would she recognize Arabella? The two names floated in my head forever... Nina Martin... Nina Martin... Nina Martin. I finally look at the clock 2:30 am. I look over the bed, Arabella is still asleep below me

"Ah, Screw it." I mumble and climb down the side of the bed

I tip-toe out of the room. I walk down the hallway and look into the living room the lights on, I see Fabian looking at his laptop, I try to turn around and leave without him noticing. I'm try to walk silently but, the floor squeaks.

"Amelia Roadline." Fabian calls out

"Dammit" I whisper

"It's not good to cuss." He tells me

"And it's not good to lie to your daughter." I lean against the doorway frame. I look at him, he's working on Mac, he has on his Oxford t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. He has something in his hand, he has wine... "Since when did you drink?"

"Since I have to grade 50 essays and my ex-wife might come back from the practical dead in two days." Fabian looks up

"She's not gonna come back. And even if she's not gonna move to wherever with this lady..." I tell him

"America." Fabian mumbles

"What?"

"Nina Martin lives in America." Fabian says more clearly

"I know Arabella. She wouldn't." I say

"Look, Mia, you don't know Nina. My Nina." He whispers

"Obviously, you don't either." I stand up straight and take his computer, sitting next to him

"What are you doing?" He asks

"ChripBook." I tell him, clicking away at his the keyboard "ah, ha! Here!" I click on a profile with the name, Nina Martin "is this her?"

"Yep. That's Nina." He sighs

She was pretty, long, dirty blonde, hair. I pretty smile, gorgeous eyes. "Okay, I can see why you married her. I can also see a light haired and differently colored eyed-Arabella."

He nods

"Let's she. Well, she's VP of some big architect company..." I scroll down "she's still single, looks like most of her life is dedicated to work, about 5 close friends. Not bad, Rutter, not bad..."

"Thank you?" He questions

"Yeah, no way she's coming back." I shut down the window and give it back to him

"Why?" He asks

"She's to busy. To much of a life going on at the moment." I tell him

"Well, it's three am, I suggest you get to bed." He tells me

I get up, sneak into Arabella's room, and quietly go to bed.


	7. Back To Anubis We Go!

-Chapter 7-

~Mick~

I'm too busy unloading our backs to even notice Anubis. Until I was facing it. The place was still just like I had left it 19 years ago. Yes, I had a long hair and I big ego but, I'm pretty sure that's all that has changed.

I'm surrounded by familiar faces. I get a swirl of hugs, Joy, KT, Willow, Mara, Piper, and even Patricia, who has been traveling across the world for the past 13 years, after her and Eddie made it thru college. Me and the boys either "bro hug" or "fist pump". Yep, I defiantly feel 17 again. Even when we had Anubis Christmas a few years ago, it wasn't here, it was at the Clarke's mansion.

I know, out of all of us, the Clarke's have the mansion, Joy and Jerome.

"My gosh!" Joy exclaims "it hasn't changed a bit!"

Trudy rushes out "All my lovelies, back again!"

"Trudy!" Amber squeals and engulfs Trudy in a hug

"Did you forget about me?" Jessamine Clarke pulls on Trudy's leg

"Of course not!" Trudy picks up Jessamine. "Your getting so big!"

Then I see two twins, a boy and girl, running with what looked like some kind of food, the Lewis twins. 9 year old, Marie and Malcom. Being chased by none other then there cousin, Mr Roy Miller.

"Give it back!" Roy demanded

"No!" The twins laugh

"All three of you! Stop it!" Patricia catches the twins by the collar of their shirts. "You too, Miller."

"But Mom!" Roy whines

"Your my son." Patricia tells him

"Haha!" Marie laughs

"And you two are my niece and nephew." Patricia looks down at the two kids

"Suckers!" Roy shoots back

"Give the sandwich back to Roy." Patricia instructs

"Now, Roy, throw it away." Patricia looks at her son

"But! That's not fair!" Roy complains

"Yep." Patricia nods

"Still got it, Trixie!" I tell her

"And I think I'm losing it." She laughs

"We've got silly string!" Mia smiles

"Can we?" Jessamine giggles and Mia takes her and the twins out

"Wait what?" Roy runs into the hall

"C'mon!" Arebella leads Roy out and turns partially around just to mouth out a '_your welcome'_ before heading out


	8. Unexpected Arrivals

-Chapter 8-

~Joy~

Three months of non-stop and it's finally done. Everyone's here. Nina's no where in sight.

I look at the dining table. The same dining table that sat there 17 years ago. A smile spreads on my face.

"Alfie, you don't have to eat the whole table." Jerome tells Alfie, who has his hands full of food and baked treats.

"I haven't had Trudy's food in three years. And I haven't had it here for 17." Alfie explains

"Now, now, don't fight! Do I have to bring out the Corbiere?"

"You still have that old thing?" Eddie asks

"After all these years?" Mara questions

"Yeah, that thing seriously creepy." Mick mumbles

"It just something left of Victors. It was his favorite thing. It's like a part of his is here, like he would've wanted." Trudy sighs "poor man, we all know his death was not easy. Going on 5 years now..."

"Well, he was as old as the dirt on the ground." Patricia mumbles and Jerome basically chokes

"Patricia!" I scold

"What? It's true." She defends herself

"Well, at least you can out your "Victors an Immortal Egyptian Weirdo" conspiracy theory to rest." Trudy tells us

We all laugh but, I look around at Sibuna's faces. I read it in their eyes. It wasn't a conspiracy theory. No matter how old we got, we would always remember what happened here.

"We were weird teenager..." Alfie frowns

"Speaking of which, how's our favorite 'Angelic, All-Star, Reminds-you-of-goodie-two-shoes-Mara-in-every-which-way' teenager?" I ask Fabian

"She's doing fine..." Fabian tells us

"Wait! Did you just call me 'a goodie two shoes'!" Mara question

Everyone laughing. Like we used to. Then we hear the sound of heels clicking against the floor and silence creeps over.

Next thing I know, Fabians face goes flat and he's glaring at something like he was ready for murder, I was afraid to turn around "What in the Bloody Hell are you doing here?"

A/N Think you know why Fabians so mad? Guess in the Reviews!


	9. Over the Course of a Decade

~Fabian~

"What in the Bloody Hell are you doing here?" I ask her, bitterly

"I-I" She stutters

"Nina Martin. Answer Me!" I yell

I wanted to know. To know why she left me, left her daughter. Left us.

"I thought-" Nina didn't say any more

"You thought what? Ten years, ITS BEEN TEN YEARS! You can't just except to waltz back in here!" I feel tears start to form in my eyes

I feel two hands and my back, probably restraining me...

"Calm down..." Jack, Maras husband tries to tell me

"Take a deep breath." Jerome adds

"Calm down? Take a deep breath? How would feel if Mara or Joy left you with you child and you didn't hear from one of them for a decade?" I question but, they don't answer

I turn back to Nina

"And the funny thing is, I thought you'd never leave me. But, I should've know. You had no problem leaving me the first time, so why would the second time be any different?"

"I had goals. I had a dream." Nina answers

"Well, Nina, sometimes you kinda have to put your dreams on the back burner for your family." Joy steps towards we did "I mean, we all put ours on the line to raise your daughter."

"I didn't ask you to, did I, Joy?" Nina replies

"But, I did. I was young, I was just starting a career, I had no idea what I was doing. Obviously, you didn't either but, I stuck around." I inform her "I wish you've too."

That's when we hear laughter in the hallway and Mia comes in but, the laughter stops the minute Mia sees who in the room "You." Her eyes narrow

"Yes, me. Do you hate me as well?" Nina asks

"Depends on what you do in the next 30 seconds..." Mia tilts her head

"Quite the mouth. Be careful, little girl that mouth might get you in trouble on day. Isn't that right Patricia?" Nina turns around

"Okay, your 30 seconds are up." Mia starts advances and Mara rushes over to put a hand on her shoulder as if it was a restraining warning

Mia shakes Mara off and looks at me

I nod to say 'Go Find Arabella'

Mia's eyes get bigger

I nod again as if to say, 'Tell her'

She slowly backs out of the room

Mia. She was so grown up for her age. She knew what she was doing. She knew she was going to change everything.

A/N NINAS BACKKKKK for all of you that guessed correct, Bravo! Virtual pat on the back! How do you think Mia's gonna tell Arabella? How is Arabella gonna take it?


	10. Plan A

-Chapter 10-

~Mia~

I run outside "Arabella!" I yell

"Over here!" She yells back from the side of the house

"I need to talk to you." I tell her

"Mia has to talk to me, go over there for a minute." Arabella tells the four kids "what is it?"

"Nina Martin." I sigh

"Is she here?" Arabella gets more excited

"Yes but-" I try to explain

"Maybe she knows who my mum is!" Arabella almost yells

"No." I say

"Why?"

"Nina Martin is your mum." I whisper

The color drains from Arabella's face, her bright eye dull.

"How long have you known?" She asks

"I few months" I admit

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arabella looks at me

"Look, the minute you show interest. She's gonna take custody. She's gonna take you to America. I'm rarely gonna see you." I explain

She looks down "fine. What do I have to do?"

"You have to act like Nina is like the rest of them. Like you have no idea she's your Mum." I say

"Uh, that's gonna be sorta hard." Arabella tell me

"And your sorta, kinda, difficult, so it'll match you perfect!" I joke, trying to lighten the mood

A/N sorry the update is late guys, but, i was sorta kinda at a Katy Perry concert so... Yeah... Cut me some slack? Anyways... is Mia and Arabellas plan gonna work? Tell me✌️!


	11. The Elephant in the Room

-Chapter 11-

~Amber~

Hopefully Mia had made a plan for Arabella cause, I had zero plans and by the look on Fabians face, he didn't either...

Mia and Arabella come in smiling, and covered in silly string. I almost think she didn't tell her... But, then she flashes me a look like, 'I told her, and I've gotta plan'. I felt relieved.

"Hi!" Arabella smiles and looks at Nina "Who are you?"

"I'm Nina Martin." Nina smiles

"You were the queen of the prom!" Arabella looks at me "She is really, Amber. You were right."

I slightly smile, I know I didn't tell her anything. I look at Mia, who's smirking and has a confident twinkle in her eye, 'oh, shit' I think

"Yeah, yeah, she is." I whisper

"Well, we're gonna go get cleaned up..." Mia pulls Arabella out of the room

They say dinner is a time to gather around, be happy. I'm sure it would have been, if it wasn't for the elephant in the room. And when I say "elephant" I mean, a 150-pound, 35 year old woman, who still looks a decade younger than she really is. My god, the way she's barely aged, I haven't aged that bad but, you can tell I'm not in my mid-twenties.

We weren't all at the table, that would've been very cuddly, a whole bunch of adults and six kids... Uh, no. Some of us were at the table, some of us were spread around the couches. I couldn't help to notice that Nina looked stress. I tried to shake the thought from my head, I mean, I really shouldn't care about her but, she's was my Best Friend, I do care, even if I don't want to. Her phone kept ringing and she kept rushing into the hall and answering it. I heard her answer it each time with the same "LA Architecture. Nina Martin, here." She didn't go by Rutter anymore, part of me felt glad and relieved that she didn't, she left him, she didn't deserve to, she left him, broke him. Then I felt a stab of pang, it was really over, my beloved Fabina was finished.

I remembered the wedding. Sitting there, grinning, I completed my mission, I thought, nothing could be in the way now. I was wrong, Nina's "dreams" were in the way. It only took three years...

It took about an hour to eat before Arabella and Mia sneak upstairs to watch one of there Romantic Comedies I'm 99.99% they didn't want Fabian to see.

The awkward silence continued for about another half an hour. When I say silent, like dead silent, even the kids. Roy was too busy one his little gaming device. Marie was braiding Jessamines hair and Malcom was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Well, I'd better check on the girls!" Fabian gets up, finding an excuse to leave, and at this point I wanted one to

~Fabian~

It's not like I'm enjoying this. Having a stare-down with my ex-wife. She didn't go by Rutter anymore, I really don't know how I actually feel about that. It's not like we actually got a divorce, by the name of Great Britain, we are still legally wed. Not emotionally, just legally. Even though I didn't want to, I know were going to have to talk a lot over, including my daughter. Oh, god, what am I getting myself into. I finally find an excuse to leave after Nina leaves to talk on her phone for the millionth time. I pass by her on the stairs and she gives me.

'Yeah, this is happening, yeah, I don't like it either, yeah, we have to talk, just not right now.' Look. I didn't even that existed until now...

"Hello?" I knock on Nina's old door... No Ambers... Ambers old door

"Yep!" Arabella calls

I open the door and peak my head in "What are you guys watching?" I question, looking at the open Mac

Mia and Arabella give each other nervous looks

"Nevermind. I don't want to know. But, could I please talk to Arabella?" I ask

"Mhm." Arabella comes out

"Good job, earlier. Didn't know you had that up your sleeve." I give her credit

"Thank you." She thanks me

"Now, never do that to me." I point at her

"Don't worry." She looks down "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I'm sure Mia's already told you." I half-ask

"She did, I just want to here it from you."

"I didn't want you to think it was your fault, Arabella." I tell her softly

"So you kept in you all these years, that it was your fault?" She asks me

"No. I know Nina had some... Ambitions... That she could not go for when she was with us..." I whisper

"So you what? Acted like she didn't exist, after she left, I mean?" Arabella questions

"No, never. There were nights when Amber and Mick had to have you stay at their flat and I'd just cry myself to sleep. But, I knew I had you, so I got my self pity and emotions in check, for the better. Trust me, it was not fun..." I admit

"If you would have just told me..." She looks at me

"You were three..." I say

"Promise me?" She questions

"What?" I ask

"Don't keep anything like that from me again." She please

"I'll try." I hug her

A/N Aww, Father-Daughter fluffiness! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that! Multiple Pov's! See why it took me so long! Why is Nina on the phone? Share your guesses, I enjoy them! ✌️


	12. Fabina Again

Chapter 12

~Nina~

Nina Martin+Happiness=Not Happening Right Now.

I haven't seen my daughter in a decade, she has no idea who I am. Everyone hates me. And my "VP of LA Architecture" title, by the end of the week, might be "P of LA Architecture" P as in President. My boss decide this week was the best to get a law suit filed against him, the week I'm in another country, on another continent, across an ocean. Good job, Boss. Bravo. Not really...

I can tell people notice me wincing every time my phone buzzes. I might as well be a "Pretty Little Liars" character at this point. "-A" being Los Angles Lawyers. I see Fabian jog up he stairs, and about fifteen minutes later, jog back down. I hang up my phone.

"We need to talk." He tells me

"Oh, no, I was thinking more along the lines of eating lollipops, drinking team and solving Egyptian Mysteries." I say sarcastically, I knew the last part was a bit crude, but, c'mon, it was funny.

"You'll be interested in what I teach then..." He looks down

"Advance World History and College Philosophy." I tell him

"Well, that's a very... Accurate... Guess..." Fabian knits his eyebrows

"About that talking thing..." I suggest

"Shall we?" He gestures to the door

Walking through the school grounds feels just like it used to, just like I did for two years with Fabian. It reminds me of Oxford, as well, for some reason. I think it has to do with Fabian. His smell. You could feel the heat radiating off him.

"First thing on the agenda," I start the conversation "Arabella."

"What is there to talk to you about?" He asks

"Custody." I say

Fabian stops in his tracks "What?"

"The custody agreement." I nod

"What custody agreement? I have had her full-time since, she was three. Three is no agreement." Fabians face is straight

"Exactly. Like summers are something-" I start

"No." Fabian cut me off

"Well, she knows who I am now, I'm not just gonna disappear." I demand

"Nina, there is such a thing as Hallmark Cards, and Benjamin's and iTunes cards." He starts toward the house again

"You don't really know why I left." I holler after him

"Oh, I know, you had "Ambitions, Dreams" aka, you were selfish." He tells me

"No. I was afraid." I admit "I was gonna be a lost success story. A star the dulled before it shot. A background character. I didn't want that. I wanted to amount to something."

"You would have. To me. To your daughter. To our friends. You wouldn't have been a traitor." He turns around

"So now I'm a traitor?" I ask, hurt

"Oh, don't be surprised, it's been that way for a while now..." He says

"My god, Fabian, when do you become cold?" I question

"When I decided to 'Let It Go' " He tells me, I open my mouth "and don't ask me to 'Build A Snowman' okay?" He starts to walk away

"And no humor." I whisper "what's happened to my Fabian?"

"He grew up." Fabian yells over his shoulder

A/N Fabina. Tense Fabina. Take that all in... Do you think Nina's gonna fight for Arabella? Or no? Tell me✌️


	13. Playing with a bit of dirt on your hands

Chapter 13

~Fabian~

I knew it. I knew Nina was gonna play dirty. Ask for custody and all. I mean, why the hell not, she's got money, and she thinks I don't. And she's right, I do not have as much money as she might have but, I make a pretty god damn descent amount of money. I think she's also who my friends are. I walk into my own room and it's like it was. My stuff I left her is on my bed, my sci-fi poster back on its wall. Micks stuff on this side. Even a third bed was set up with Eddies stuff. Joy and Trudy, those ladies, they must have put so much work into the reunion. I guess the last generation just graduated cause, their stuff is gone. I think Trudy favored us, I mean, she did keep the stuff we left behind.

Today, I was grateful. I could just come in, take off my jacket and shoes and just plop onto my bed. Reminded me of my teenage years.

"What happened?" Eddie asks

"Nina wants custody." I groan

"Then I'll pull back out my degree in law and fight her." Mick sit

"Okay, Steve Jobs." I tell him,

Steve Jobs has been Micks nickname forever. He is the CEO of "Campells Media Co." It's like the modern Apple. But, the logo isn't an apple. It's a noodle, a noodle with a smilie face. That's the logo on the back of everyone's smart phones now a days. A smiling noodle. Do you know who came up with that? My 6 year old daughter and her best friend.

"And it still amazes me that you own Macs." Mick mumbles

"Hey, I have bought over 15 of your phones and 10 of your electronic tablets over the past, what, 7 years?." I point out

"Yeah, some of us, even though we have grinning noodles on our new iPad and phones, don't want it on our computers and laptops." Eddie laughs

"What am I suppose to do?" I ask, looking at the ceiling

"You could always-" Eddie starts

"Could I really? Like, should I? Is that even a remotely sane solution?"

"You could, you probably should and of course it's sane! Look at us, we all turned out pretty freaking great!" Mick exclaims

If Mick knew how many times I almost died, he would understand the level of insanity I was talking about. I was talking about Sibuna. Had he been facing evil Egyptian obsessed immortal scary people every year, I think his definition of "sanity" would be VERY different.

"I'll go talk to Trudy." I stand up and go to the kitchen, nervously

"Need any help?" I ask Trudy coming into the kitchen

"Of course, help is always needed!" She tells me cheerfully "I love your help!"

I couldn't help but chuckle

"You and your friends have always been my favorite batch of my lovelies!" She whispers "but, I love them all!"

"Speaking of 'lovelies'" I start "did your recent ones just graduate?"

"You saw your stuff, didn't you?" Trudy asks

"Yeah..." I admit

"I always kept it, I knew you all would come back. My lovelies." She references again

"Speaking of which, how many lovelies are enrolled for this new term?" I question, curious

"6." She looks at me

"Do you think Arabella and Mia could be squeezed into that list?" I am hopeful

"Well, not normally, but you are my little Rutter and you are the headmasters son best mate, so I'm sure we could try it!" Trudy exclaims

"Great." I tell her, my hands shaking in the soapy sink water washing dishes.

I knew one thing, if Nina wanted to play dirty, I was going to pick up a pair a gloves and play the same way. There was no way I was going to let Nina win. Not again. Not with our daughter involved

A/N what do you think about Fabians strategy? Do you think he has another motives besides, Arabella to choose that strategy? Is it fair? Tell me. I'm also gonna be cutting back a bit on the "cursing", I really don't think I've been using much but, I've got a few complaints over PM, and I'm just gonna try and keep peace and balance✌️.


	14. The Truth Stings

-Chapter 14-

~Mia~

As the ending credits of the second movie were playing, Fabian comes in

"Hey, girls..." He says

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing's wrong... I've just... Got some news..." He rubs his hands together

Oh, crap.

"You like it here, don't you?" Fabian questions

"Yeah, sure..." Arabella looks at Fabian confused

"What if you got enrolled here?" He asks

"That would be cool, I guess..." I shrug

He pulls two packets out from behind his back "I suggest you look over these then." He walks forward and give us each one.

On closer look, they had the school insignia on it and the words "Student Enrollment Packet" below it. He had enrolled us into this school. I don't know how he had done it so fast but, he had. I opened it, a map, a few information sheet on the school and Anubis, a student handbook, paperwork and our student profiles.

"Thank you." I whisper and look up

"YAY!" Arabella squeals "I've gotta tell Amber!" She runs out of the room

"Aren't you gonna go too?" Fabian asks

"I'd rather not." I inform him

"That's the Mia I know." Fabian chuckles

"You are a smart man, Fabian Rutter, good plan, better strategy then I could ever think up." I pick up the folder "you know I judge will take that in, that she goes to a boarding school, there going to her to you for summers and holidays... Not only does Arabella get a good eduction, you get custody and you basically slap Nina with a student handbook of revenge with 'HA!' Written on every page."

"I think your the only ones gonna understand that..." Fabian nods

"What I don't understand-" I start

Fabian sighs and sits down on the opposite bed "And here comes the questions, go ahead..."

"Why do you enroll me?" I question

"First off, your a genius, and that private school isn't doing you justice..." He sayings

"Your paying for that too, remember?" I ask

"I know. That's why I have no problem enrolling you here. But, I also don't Arabella here alone, I did some insane things and I want someone to look after her..."

"So you hire the most dare-devil, rebellious person you know? I don't get that..." I squint

"I trust you. Your mature." He says simply "your wise"

Fabian leaves and I plop down on the bed

His words turn in my head 'I trust you' he said 'your mature. Your wise.'

Thats when someone walks in

"Hello?" An American accent asks

"What the hell do you want?" I groan

"What. A. Brat." Nina comes closer and I stand up

"Looks like were the same." I shrug with a fake, vindictive, smile

"Oh, once Arabella comes back-" Nina starts

To bad, she didn't get to finish. I was too busy slapping her.

"Huh, who knew these fake nails Amber forcibly put on my would actually be useful for something..." I look at my baby blue, fake, long, curved-pointed, nails

"When I get custody..." Nina trails off

I laugh "you really think your gonna get custody?" I ask "look, Fabians the smartest man I know. And he's got me, a very sneak, little girl, who hates you. Then, we have the Anubis crew, two of which are very experienced travelers, who know people from all over. Very powerful people. The three girls own a run a cafe, a cafe that has five stars in EVERY review. And Maras husband is also a Very rich lawyer, on top of her cafe. We have THE power couple of England, the Campells. And the other four, who are extra-rich, as well."

"Are you threatening me?" She asks, offended

"I'm the only one who has the guts too but, no." I shove the packet against her chest "but, this might"

"What on earth is this?" She looks at it in her hands

"An enrollment packet." I tell her

"That bastard!" She exclaims "he enrolled her!"

"Us. He enrolled us." I take the packet from her "so if you come back, you'll have to go through me and by the new, fresh, slightly bleeding cut on your lip, you can't handle me very well." I strut off

I feel Nina staring daggers at my as I walk away, and I just smile victoriously

I turn around sharply "I can stare too." Then turn away just a sharply

A/N ohhh, Fiesty Mia! How do you like that side of her? Did she handle Nina correctly? Is Nina gonna do something about it? Give you input! ✌️.


	15. Something New from Something Old

-Chapter 15-

~Mia~

I walk down the stairs tiredly... I was wearing a t-shirt and Oxford sweat pants with my fluffy robe over it. The kids are staying in the attic, and it was chilly up there last night...

I yawn as I enter the living room but, then everyone jumps up from several hiding places and yells "Good morning!"

I extend my arms and grin "well, I didn't know I was that important..." I look around at everyone and center in on Nina, the blood on her lip was gone but, the faint little cut was there and still red, I grinned wider at this, not only would she remember me, I would be the little girl who stood up to her and scarred her immortal looking face "but, I'll take it!"

I skip to the table, full of food.

"We thought it was Amber..." Mara explains

"It's her birthday, I know..." I roll my eyes and go for a plate but, Joy swats my hand

"It's not just any birthday... It's her 35th birthday!" Willow says excitedly

"So she's officially old now, or what?" I ask

"No, it's been 20 years since we met her!" Joy adds

"So, your all old?... Not a shocker..." I raise my eyebrows once and grab the maple syrup

"Shh... We've been trying to deny that for years..." Patricia whispers jokingly and I almost choke on the little amount of syrup I poured into my mouth

"You two..." Trudy shakes her head

We hear footsteps on the stairs and everyone gets silent and goes into there spots, so I just follow Eddie behind the couches

"Morning!" We shout and stand up just in time for Arabella to walk in

"Well, morning to you too..." She says, slightly confused

"Weres Amber?" Nina asks

I roll my eyes but, Arabella answers "she'll be down in a few seconds-" we hear footsteps

I drag Arabella behind the couch and she sees the bottle of syrup

"Is that maple-" she starts to question

I put my hand over her mouth and we all just jumped up and yelled "Good morning!"

Amber was there, grinning.

"Finally!" Patricia exhausted "we got the right person!"

"Aww, guys!" Amber starts to jump a little "thank you!"

"We even made food!" Piper points to the table

"That Piper..." Patricia 'coughs' "didn't" she fake clears her throat "cook"

"Oh, shut up!" Piper nudges Patricia

For a minute there, it seems like Nina wasn't there, then her phone rings...

"Excuse me..." She picks up the phone and goes out the front door

-Joy-

It's the 27th time Nina phone has rang in two days. Unless she's got a better social life then a popular teenage girl, something's up.

I follow her outside and listen til she hangs up the phone.

"It's 8 am and your already on the phone." I say as I walk up behind Nina

"Holy! You scared me..." She jumps "what do you want anyways? Are you here to chew me out?"

"No, I'm here to talk to you." I say

"About what?" She asks

"It sucks doesn't it?" I nod "Being in your Situation?"

"You don't get it..." She says quietly

"Ahh, but, I do. Welcome to the life of 17-year old Joy Mercer... Left for awhile, came back, everything had changed, you do one stupid thing and Boom! Your hated." I look at Nina

"That comparison is not fair. I didn't do anything wrong!" Nina protests

"Okay, maybe you didn't but, you just can't come back skipping, in stilettos and demanding custody, it unreasonable." I inform her

"What's unreasonable is Mia..." Nina tells me

"Our little Patricia-in training?" I answer in a question,

"Um, I think she's past 'training'" Nina mumbles, I slightly move my head to the side, as if questioning it "she slapped me and split my lip open a bit..."

I huff almost chucking

"What?" Nina looks at me

"Nothing. I'm just not shocked she did that." I look down

"Your not half bad, Clarke..." Nina acknowledges

I loop my arm through hers, I cannot believe I'm doing this "neither are you, Martin..."

We both laugh.

Nina laughed, that's the first time I had heard her laugh this whole time... Maybe things would get a bit better...

A/N an actual sign of friendship between Joy and Nina, the most unlikely people. You see what I did there? You see? And to Liz, to whom I promised a bit of light at the end of the "Nina-Tunnel" I'm gonna tell you now, it's not gonna be all smiles and rainbows now, it won't be that easy but, it's easing... So don't get all cuddly-cuddly with the idea. I know, I'm cruel. Anyways... What are your thoughts on "Jona"? Will it actually become a friendship? Or is there something wrong about it? Any side thoughts on Mia or anyone else? Just to get them out? Anyways... You know I love reviews, you know what to do! I might even reply✌️.


	16. Whispering and the 80's

-Chapter 16-

~Arabella~

I had no idea what was going on. I'm pretty sure something up and someone wasn't telling me that something. Truth is, if it's something dealing with Nina, I really didn't want to. She's my mother, and all, I get it... But, if getting to involved with her means being taken away from everything I've loved... Um, no, I'd rather not.

"So why were you screaming last night, exactly?" Alfie asks stuffing food in his face

"You seriously didn't tell them? After all that?" Mia looks at me

"Tell us what?" Mick asks

"We got into Anubis." Mia tells them

Everyone was happy, of course they would but, there was a look in most of their eyes, a look of wild fear, a burning flame of Terror... In almost all of them.

"What are we doing for Amber tonight?" Dad questions

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Mia asks " we are gonna go watch the new Thomas Sangster movie-"

"We are going to dinner, that new fancy place, and your not going to be watching Thomas Sangster, cause you are coming." Mick explains

"Seriously? Yay!" I say, excited

"So no hot guy movie marathon?" Mia tries to clear the air

"You do realize he's basically the same age as us, right?" Eddie asks

"Yeah but, he's like Patrick Swayze or Brad Pitt, or Johnny Deep, or Ryan Gossling, he will hot until the day he turns 45. Even then, he'll still look AMAZING in his old movies!" I exclaim

"My god, my daughter had been corrupted by old movies!" Fabian exhausts dramatically

"At least she hasn't hit the 80's movies yet!" Jake points out

"She's watching Dirty Dancing, she's basically there..." Mara says to her husband

"Whats "Dirty Dancing", mum?" Lil Jessamine asks

"Nothing, sweetie." KT tells the little girl

"Perfect nothing, but nothing." Willow laughs

"Call me when you get to Footloose, or Man in the Moon, or the Grease movies!" Trudy comes in

Alfie chokes on his food a bit

"Trudy!" Piper jokes

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" Trudy reassures them

She puts the plate of new food on the table and whispers in my ear,

"No, really, I love those movies!"

We both silently chuckle and exchange smiles.

If this was what the next 5 years of my life were gonna be, old pretty houses, amazing food, good education, my best friend, the greatest House Mother... Than I was glad signed up.

"Oh, did you hear the strange wind last night up in the attic, Mia? It sounded

like whispering..." I ask a few minutes later

"Wait... What kind of whispering?" Nina asks, I could see the fear clear in her now

"It sounded like a woman's, like someone from past Egypt. Someone from one of Dad's educational videos, she kept on says the same words, something like "chosen" and "21" or just "2" and "1" I can't be sure... Oh it was probably just my imagination!" I shrug it off

They all mumble their okays but, I could tell they weren't

A/N who loves sweet Arabella? Who thinks she's catching on to the rest of them? Any new thoughts on Arabella? Was it just the wind, or was someone really whispering to her, and if so, who? Who thinks- ah, I'm probably just gonna stop myself here, or I could go on for hours but, you know I enjoy reviews as much as I love fudge (I live for fudge). So, you know what to do!✌️.


	17. Revenge is a dish best served Classy

-Chapter 17-

~Mara~

"Your making me where a dress?!" Mia complained turning around to look at mey

"Yep." I walked to my old bed and pick up Arabella's dress and hand it to her

"I hate you." Mia mumbled

"Welcome to the club, I've been doing this for 16 years. Dressing up to go eat fancy food and drink fancy liquor." Patricia walks in a knee length-not to tight-black dress with flats

"It isn't really that bad." Joy comments, shes in a dress, straight off the shelf from Nordstrom and Ambers company's, collaboration collection... fitting at the top and the bottom reminded me of one of Ambers old, high waisted school skirts, it was white with black lace with matching Jimmy Choo heels.

Me on the other hand, my dress looked a bit like Joys, fitting at the top but, it was flowy at the bottom, it was dark blue with blue shiny heels.

"We've got to go!" I say, looking at the clock

"C'mon!" Joy grabs Patricia and leaves

"I'll be down to the car with Arabella in a minute..." Mia tells me

When Mia said "car" it actually meant "white limo" we were all in a limo, driving to some over-priced, really beautiful dinner somewhere. All of us had toned it down to make Amber look like a star even, KT and Willow, who had gone with the Marilyn Monroe dress style, KT white, Willow red, had toned it down. The men basically wore the tie & suit kinda look.

Except for Nina. Nina didn't get the memo. Nina looked Amazing, and unlike the usual, she put actual effort into it... A long, black, body-fitting dress, with a mermaid bottom that had a little of a train, there were diamonds alining the neckline and along the short sleeved arms. Not to mention the diamonds she wore. I knew what she was doing. She had revenge in mind. Something like, "ha, you get our daughter, you get our friends but look at me. Wish you would've taken me back now?" Kinda thingy going, and by the look on her, and Fabians face, she succeeded.

But, it's Amber were talking about, she never fails to deliver. A pail pink, long, lacy, dress, v-neck and long sleeved, if was a show-stopper. It had hints of sparkles, here and there. It was obviously a long thought about dress.

I look at Mia and Arabella, they wore normal, simple dresses, like the kinda people wear to picture day. The layered, knee length skirt and white detailed top with quarter length sleeves. Mia's skirt was dark purple, Ara's was pink.

We thought getting Fabian to let them go to this dinner was hard but, finding something he thought was "decent for their age" to wear, was a war in its self.

I look out the window, and in the distance, I see it. A castle, a castle surrounded by a vineyard. I look at Mick, who's prideful, half smile told me, yes, that's exactly where we were going.

Boy, that man never failed to surprise me.

A/N A NEW POV! Something different! Something not expected. A little bit of a filer chapter, I know but, it's serving a purpose. What purpose, you do not know. And I'm not going to tell you right now. So, will something happen at the Ambers birthday dinner? What do you think is gonna happen, if something does happen? Tell me, my fellow people! ✌️.


	18. It's Time to get the Gang back Together

-Chapter 18-

-Nina-

Micks castle was beautiful, in the middle of the castle was a courtyard, in the middle a huge, solid, amazing carved table with chairs that looked like thrones. If Mick owned this place, I had no idea why they still lived in that four bedroom loft but, then again I did, there was the giggling girl on the other side of the long table.

With all of us dressed up and in this setting, it felt like a royal ordeal.

It was amazing to bad my head was reeling and I felt sick. Everyone Hated me, except for Joy, and my daughter, my poor daughter...

I push out of my chair and quickly sped to the bathroom.

Splashing my face in the water made me feel a bit better but, not much. I knew someone had come in, I had no idea who. If I felt better, maybe I would care a bit more, right now, I don't.

"Beautiful dress." The woman tells me, I realize it's Amber, putting on lip stick

I spun around to see the opposing sink "thank you. Yours too." I walk over to her

She puckers her lips one more time "we need to talk."

"Oh, yay!" I reply sarcastically

"I'm here to talk to you about Arabella, not about you leaving-" she tells me

"Finally, something else than that!" I claim in victory

"Even though it was totally irresponsible..." She mumbles

"Here we go..." I say under my breath

The door creaks open and I silently pray it's Joy, coming to my rescue. No such luck, and I even prayed.

It was Fabian...

"This is the woman's lavatory." I inform him

"I know." He nods

"So why are you here?" I ask

"How many times was I in the girls lavatory as a boy?" He questions

"Well, were not seventeen anymore, Fabian, sorry to burst your bubble." I say

"You look seventeen" he shoots back silently

"Is that bad?" I kink my head

"No, I'm just saying, maybe if you'd stuck around, you'd have a few laugh lines or something." He points out

"I'm sorry I didn't want to be a house wife for the rest of my life!" I yell

"That's a complete lie! I would have never made you be just a "house wife" Nina!" He yells back, his eyes glossy, like he's about to cry

"Shut up! Your acting like little kids! We know you have commitment issues, Nina! We know Fabian can't get over you! WE GET IT! Can we move on, now?" Amber shouts over us

We both become instantly silent

"Thank you," she exhales deeply "now, Arabella-"

"Fabian has to pull her out." I say

"No." He replies

"Sounded like an Egyptian lady." I wavy my hand "hello, ITS SENKHARA!"

"That is probably true, or Sarah." Fabian nods

"How do you know?" I ask

"Arabella has only seen one of my videos. The one who's the narrators voices sounded both like Sarah and Senkhara." Fabian tells us

"So, basically, it's one of those two? How can we be sure she's getting involved?" I question

"After she saw the video, she kept dreaming about an old lady, who was described to me like Sarah. I went and changed her name from Arabella Sarah to Arabella Joy, I thought it would repel-" he starts but, I finish

"It would repel Sarah or anything else, Joy was the mistaken one..." I connect

"Yeah." Fabian whispers

I felt a tear sting my skin, I felt Ambers arm around me "what is it?"

"Look, I know you guys don't get it but being the chosen one, it's scary as hell. I know I was a awful mother and a bad wife, I'm sorry Fabian but, I'm not going to let Arabella go through that." I say and close my eyes as I feel more tears fall down my face

All I heard after that was "it's okay" and a "it'll all be okay."

Amber and Fabian said it calmly but, I know for a fact, that was never going to be the case

A/N I'm sorry if I just crushed any feels right there, I really am. So, is the "gang" right? It is Senkhara or Sarah? Or is it just them over reacting? Oh, and we actually saw Nina let her walls down, so how was that? Let me know! ✌️.


	19. Mia Playing Catch-Up

-Chapter 19-

~Mia~

The rest of the week flew by, many times, I saw Nina, Fabian and Amber give each other shady looks, I had no idea what had happened on Ambers birthday but, something had, and no one was telling me.

It was Thursday night, Roy, the twins and Jessamine where dead Asleep. Arabella had been drifting in and out of sleep for about an hour. I was just finishing up packing for tomorrow. I took my flashlight and shined it in Arabella's face to make sure she was asleep. Then I silently left the attic.

I had a plan, go confront Amber, or Fabian, or both. I slowly open Ambers door but all I see is Mara and Willow crashing on the floor in sleeping bag. The beds were empty.

I tipped toed down stairs, not easy task but, I did. The steps kept squeaking, especially the eighth step to the bottom.

A quick peek into Fabians room tells me their not there either. Only one place left they could be, the cellar.

Opening the door was easy, I at least thought it would be hard, if not locked. It opened like it was any other old door that was left unlocked and had constant traffic.

The place looked like an abandoned antique store, there was a long table, bottles with strange liquid cluttered it, stuffed animals hung all around. The layer of dust gave me an idea not to touch them.

Finding them was quite easy, I mean, there was a light shining from behind a bookshelf, how many times do people have to watch 'Million Dollar Rooms' to know that every old or rich person has one.

I remembered the code Fabian used on everything, his phone, his house security, I entered it on the four odd numbers at the top, the book shelf swung around, and their they were sitting around on couches, their heads snapped to look at me,

"Oh, what a party!" I exclaim

"What are you doing here?" Nina asks

"And my fan base. I was actually here to talk to you about your behavior." I sit down "your sneaking around, giving each other shifty looks at every meal..."

"Look, we can't tell you-" Fabian starts to explains

"What's new?" I question sarcastically

"But, remember when I told you had to keep Arabella save here?" Fabian nods at me, I nod back "we've got your first assignment..."

"Shoot." I say

"You've gotta keep Arabella away from the Attic and Cellar." Nina tells me

"And away from any eye-shaped necklaces." Amber adds

"Are you guys drunk?" I ask

"No, we are not drunk." Fabian informs me

"Then I'm hallucinating, good night." I leave as quickly as possible.

A/N Does Mia know something else is up, then what Sibuna is letting on? Can she keep Arabella out of trouble? Tell me what you think! ✌️.


	20. A Fashion Surplus

-Chapter 20-

~Fabian~

I look out the train window and it reminds me,

It's 7:30 am.

I'm on a one-way train from Liverpool back to Oxford.

I'm leaving that house behind.

I'm leaving Nina behind.

I may never see her again, Nina Martin-Rutter may never come into my life again, the woman I'm married to, still, and before this week, I haven't seen for a decade, I may not see for another decade, maybe longer...

The landscape whizzes by and changes until the train stops. I climb into the taxi, Arabella and Mia go with Amber for supplies for school, I go to the university. It was Saturday, i figured I would go and grade the papers i missed out on all week.

I went to the campus StarBucks then to my office. Two piles, very high piles, I might add, were awaiting me, one was mail, the other, ungraded papers.

I sat down, sighed and got to work

~Willow~

Amber waited for us at the train stop then automatically dragged me, Mara and KT into a shopping trip for the girls.

Next thing I know, I'm in the private dressing room of one of Ambers many stores. I was busy running in and out of the room grabbing clothes and trading them out with KT and Mara, Joy met up with us and was helping out Amber with "critical fashion choices".

I mean, their going to a boarding school, with uniforms, how many other outfits do they need? I knew Mia wasn't really into being thrown around in different clothes but, Arabella was having a blast. You get unlimited free clothes? For a good reason? Why the heck not?

Four hours, fifty outfits each later, we haul all the new clothes into the trunk and go to find the actual, school supplies. Thank god that only took an hour, I knew the girls had to get ready for the fashion runway show they had to attend with Amber because, they were Junior Co-Designers...

We get all the new stuff into the room when Fabian walks in

"how was it?" He asks

"Horrifying." Mia responds

"Only you, Mia, only you." He shakes his head, chuckling

"We have to get ready!" Amber pushes him out of the room

"Okay, okay." He hurries out

Amber goes into Arabella's bathroom and comes out with 3 make up bags, a make up box, and several styling tools, several.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She squeals

A/N fluffy, happy, nice, chapter. I didn't make any feels or majorly screw up a character, don't except that to last but, it happened! How do you feel about that? I love y'all. But, if you review, I love you even more! ✌️.


	21. Lights, Camera, Danger!

-Chapter 21-

~Arabella~

We are sitting in the limo, waiting til we can go out onto the red carpet and to the runway show.

"Are you ready?" Mia asks me

"I was born ready!" I say excitedly

"Weres Amber?" Mia asked me "Miss.I-Have-To-Have-My-Own-Limo"

"That's just because she has to be here earl-" I start

"Earlier. Yeah, yeah, I get it." Mia rolls her eyes

Then the door opens and we are escorted out of the limo by Jim and Bob, Ambers "special occasion" body guards.

The red carpet was easy. You smile and wave and act like nothing is wrong in the world, like starvation, or wars, or your own inside battles.

It isn't until you get back stage that it's chaos. We were lead from the red carpet thru to back stage. The most terrifying place in a fashion runway show. Back Stage. We were automatically put to work, helping Amber. Making hair styling choices, last minute fixes, everything, from top to bottom.

Until Amber pulled us out unto the runway to make the opening speech.

The three of us were met by lights and people.

"Good evening everyone!" Amber smiles "tonight I am excited to share with you the "Forever Young" Autumn collection!"

The crowd roars and Amber grins wider, I knew she lived for this kinda stuff.

"But, I am just excited to introduce my Arabella Rutter and Amelia Roadline!" Me and Mia step forward and Amber continues "these girls have helped me with my line for many years, but are finally old enough to be considered my "apprentices" and be recognized. Both of them have many talents I can see them bringing to the fashion world and I am so excited that I get to introduce them to the public eye myself!"

The lights dim "Let the show begin!"

It was two hours of pure joy and proudness as the models came and left the stage in our fabric dreams

When the shows was over, all the models lined up on the runway, and we returned up there with theme. As we walked up, the crowd rose to their feet.

Amber said the closing words "thank you for your continued support! We are pleased you like the show! Have a wonderful weekend everyone!"

We smiled and waved, then followed Amber off the stage. Being whisked away to exit, I knew we were going to be questioned.

The red carpet was swarming with reporters, one man blocked us from going any father with his cameras

"Hello, now I heard you've been helping for quite some time?" The man asks

"Yes." I nod

"Isn't that plagiarizing? Taking someone's works, as has been taking your designs?" He questions

"No, not if the creator allows it." I recall from a school lesson

"So you allow people to steal your ideas?" The man puts the microphone to me again

"Not normally, no. But these designs were designed for Forever Young, even if we were not 'working' for ..." I reply

"Now, do you plan to keep working with Forever Young?" He says

"If our future plans allow, I sure hope." I slightly laugh

"And what future plans would be?" He seems curious now

"We've been excepted into Frobisher Academy, in Liverpool." Mia tells the reporter

"How will you be able to work for at a boarding school, in Liverpool, no less." The man interrogates

"Well, with today's technology, almost anything is possible, face-to-face technology is more advanced than ever and I'm convinced we could work over those amazing option, drawing designs and choosing fabrics is an easy thing we can accomplish. If you remember, Oxford and Liverpool are not to far apart, an hour at max, I am sure we could transport finished products quite easily." I explain nod

"Thank you." He nods and backs up

Everyone starts basically jumping over the velvet ropes at me and Mia, trying to get a single word, we smile and wave and say goodbye before Jim and Bob push us into the limo.

I must've fallen asleep and Daddy must've carried me in cause next thing, I'm waking up with a gasp.

I sit up and look around me.

I'm still at home, in my own bed, all my make up from the previous night is off and my hair is up in a bun.

I'm not at Anubis, I am not playing with a Anubis dollhouse as a child, I am not being warned by the old lady I vaguely remember being in my Childhood dreams.

I am safe, but I have a feeling that's gonna change.

A/N Happy to Dramatic in a snap! Mahahahahha! Why was Arabella having strange dreams? Do you think she's correct about not being safe? Sorry bout this chapter being late! But, tell me your thought! ✌️.


	22. Boy, oh boy! It's Anubis time!

-Chapter 22-

~Fabian~

Dropping my daughter off somewhere I knew she wasn't safe, where I wouldn't see her for three months, terrified me. It horrified me.

Then I remember I had Mia, the person I knew would basically jump in front of a bus for Arabella. That made me feel safer, but it also killed me. Absolutely killed me, she had this idea drilled in her head,

Arabella first. Arabella's always first.

I now understand how Eddie had felt.

I followed the girls to the house, watching them look at their maps and all the building in wonder and awe. They had been here only a week before, but there was something new about it. They knew thru-out the next four years, their lives would change here. Heartbreak, Happiness, Growing-Up, it would all happen in these halls. I knew that feeling.

Then we got to Anubis house. The minute we walked in the door, the girls shoot into the living room. I walk in and see someone I was not excepting

"Poppy?" I asked, puzzled

"Fabian?" Poppy turns around

"What are you doing here?" I question

"Well, I know Trudy's getting older, so I decided to come and help with the new students!" She says excitedly and we hug shortly

"Do you know her?" Arabella asks

"Oh, yes, girls, this is Poppy Clarke, Jerome's little sister. She is your new house mother, I presume her and Trudy will be working together now." I inform them

"Yep! Oh, and I'm sure you haven't heard, Mara and Jakes adoption came in, their getting a little girl! 3 months old!" Poppy squealed

"What adoption?" Mia asks

"Well, I didn't tell you, incase it fell thru..." I tell the girls "what's the name?" I turn to Poppy

"Piper. Piper Ann Jefferson." Poppy says "but, why don't I get your rooms ready? Trudy's at the market so, unfortunately you won't be able to see her, Fabian... But, it was nice to see you!" Poppy hurries out of the room

"Goodbye, Poppy." I wave

"Do you have to leave?" Arabella asks

"I do..." I nod

"But-" she begins

"You'll be fine. I promise." I hug her

"Thanks, Rutter." Mia tells me, and to my surprise, hugs me "for everything."

They follow me out to the car, which the opening day staff had brought to me.

Arabella hugged me one last time

"Love you, Kiddo." I tell her

"Love you too." She replies

I jog down the steps and climb into the car, I roll down the window, grinning and waving, Arabella grins as waves back, even Mia grins a tiny bit. It feels like the first time I dropped her off for school, except this time, I wouldn't be coming back to pick her up in 8 hours. I would be picking her up in 8 weeks, and who knows what could happen by then? I start the engine up and slowly drive away, I looked back and the two little girls were not in my back seat, but instead, were still on the porch. At that point, a tear stung my cheek.

-–-

~Arabella~

I tried not to cry as Daddy's car disappeared into the trees. Instead, I turned to Mia

"You okay?" She asks and hugged me

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a little hard." I stand up straight, "what's next on the agenda?"

"Orientation and book pick up." She looks at our schedule

"Then, their we shall go." We link arms and head back to the main school.

I'm walking thru the woods shortcut I learned from Uncle Eddie last week, looking over my schedule, and it's mind boggling. I'm also carrying 3 pounds of books, so I really don't notice if anyone's in front of me, until I bump into some one. One living, breathing, person. One hot, male, living, breathing, person.

My day just got a little better.

I fall across him and rolled away. I'm pulling my hair from my face when see my books everywhere, I sit up straighter and look to the left. Tall, blonde, and handsome. He was sitting right next to me. Okay, Liverpool beats Oxford any day.

"Hello." He says, in a slight London accent.

"Well this is awkward," I look down, the boy chuckles "I mean, your not awkward," I start to ramble "I'm awkward, your gorgeous." I put my hand over my mouth "oops, I didn't mean to say that! I'm so sorry."

"For what? Bumping into me, or calling me gorgeous while quoting Frozen?" He asks

"Both." I nod

"My names Elliott. Elliott McDaniels" He reaches over and offers his hand

I shake his hand in return "Hi, Elliott, I'm Arabella. Arabella Rutter." I smile

"Rutter... I've heard that name before. Your dad is a alumni right? Teaches at Oxford, right?" He asks

"How'd-" I start

"Oh, my sister is a student of his, Klarissa McDaniels, she speaks very highly of his teaching, she told me he was an alumni of the school, I thought I would check out the website, and here I am!" Elliott tells me

"Ahh." I nod

That's when Mia comes running, she's stops and looks around me "oh, god, please don't tell me you've already embarrassed yourself!"

Then she sees Elliott, "Decent guy, spilt books." She looks at me "I can't leave you alone for one second!" She jokes then turns to Elliott, "Hello, mini Ryan Gossling. I'm sorry for whatever the hell Ara has done." She pulls on my hand, now that I have my books again, my arms are full "Good day!"

A/N I BROUGHT BACK POPPY! Who's happy about that? I also incorporated some connections from a minor past character from Chapter 3. Who thinks Arabella has a crush on Elliott? Who thinks Mia is not gonna like it? Explain to me your thoughts! ✌️.


	23. A New Beginning

-Chapter 23-

~Elliott~

I seriously just bumped into a really pretty girl, then another almost as pretty girl came, apologized and they just practically disappeared thru the woods.

And I can't even find Anubis House. I feel disappointed in my own navigation skills.

When I finally find Anubis, I pull my cases inside from the front lawn. It wasn't that I walked into the living room that I had the first shiver of goosebumps. That girl, the blonde, who had come in, said like three words to Arabella and disappeared, was there.

The girl sees me and her face darkens "oh, no, no, no, no, no, not you. Please tell me your not living here..."

"Then, I won't say anything..." I shrug

"This is Anubis?" Another voice said from behind me

I turn around and see a boy, probably my age, looked like he was some kinda sports player.p

"I've- I've gotta go." The girl runs out of the room

"So... Is this Anubis?" The boy asks

"Yea." I nod

"Who is she?" He points to the hall

"No idea. Dunno even her name..." I shrug

"Oh, speaking of names, I'm Zander." He tells me

"I'm Elliott." I nod

"Who else lives here?" Zander questions

"Well, that girl, and her friend, Arabella, I met her earlier." I say

That's when the door opens again, two girls, this time enter. A girl with red hair, like the color of velvet, hair that reaches her forearm and another, dirty-blonde, hair as long as the lower back.

"Who are you?" The dirty blonde asks

"I'm Elliott, this is Zander. Who are you?" I tell them

"I'm Sadie." The red head pipes

"I'm Winter." The other girl nods.

Hearing a crash from the hall scared us all, we ran into the hall, being greeted by two grinning fools

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" I exclaim

"We just set off a paint bomb. The whole front yard is covered in color!" The boy on the left exclaims "Team Tyler & Connor; scores again!"

"So which one of you is which?" Sadie asks

"I'm Connor." The boy on the right waves, "Thats Tyler." He points to his left

That's when Arabella and the other blonde come running down the stairs

"It's a prank." Tyler says auto mantically

"You almost scared Mia to death!" Arabella laughs

"That's your name?" I asked "Mia?"

"So I guess all that's left to say is Hi." Winter waves "Welcome to the next Five Years of our lives..."

I knew she was right. The next four years would be us. The next few years would be Elliott, Zander, Winter, Arabella, Mia, Sadie, Conner and Tyler. Some of us would fall in love, some of us will have heartbreak, some of us will fight... We will we cry together, laugh together.

We are in this together. Weather we like it, or not.

A/N so get those names in your heads! Winter, Sadie, Arabella, Mia, Connor, Tyler, Elliott Zander! And get used to them! So, which ones are your favorites so far? Which ones do you think will end up together? Which ones will have rivalries? Include your wonderful thoughts above! ✌️.


	24. Meet the New Anubis

-Chapter 24-

~Winter~

"Everyone!" A middle age woman comes in, with a younger woman "I am Trudy Ramaar, your HouseMaster! I have been HouseMother for over 20 years, but Poppy Clarke, has officially taken the job to help me a bit, but ask either of us if you need help with Anything!"

"So, I'm sure you've all met, and I would like to welcome you to Anubis! I am Poppy, though I'm not so sure who you are, so if you would all come forward and say you name and why you became interested in this school, that would be great!" The other woman, obviously Poppy, told us

I step forward first, "My name is Winter Maradel." I look around "I came here because I heard of the schools outstanding theatre and musical program!"

That's when Zander steps forward "I'm Zander, Zander Summerson. I came here because the football team hasn't lost in over 5 years and I'm determined to continue that!"He flips his curled tip brown hair.

I had to admit, he was pretty cute...

Arabella steps forward "I'm not quite sure I need this intro, but my name is Arabella, Arabella Rutter, I came her because my father is an Alumni, and I figure, if my dad could love something so much, how could I not?"

"I'm Amelia Roadline. Call me Mia, or I smother you." Mia grins vindictively "I'm here because I'm Arabella's best friend, and I probably couldn't live a day without my bestie, so I tagged along..."

"I'm Sadie," The red-head I met earlier told us "Sadie Mitchels. I heard Frobishers Academy's academic ratings were off the chart and that could really boost me into Oxford!"

Elliott walks forward "I'm Elliott McDaniels. I just really wanted a new adventure that I could learn from... I guess..." He played win his blonde, straight, hair combed across his forehead

"I am Connor West, and this is just another my parents can leave me so they can forget I exist." Connor shrugs, he looks pretty adorable, with his black curly hair and all, but then I remind myself it's the freaking first day, I had no need for boys, no, not yet.

"Tyler Night at your service!" Tyler says last "this place simply looked better than the other place my parents were gonna force me into for 'educational purposes'..."

"Well, I have a feeling you want to know where your staying?" Trudy asks and our faces light up "Winter and Sadie, I'm pretty sure Mia and Arabella can show your rooms, lovelies, they already have their room, Zander and Elliott, you boys share the first in the downstairs hallway, Connor and Tyler have the room next to them. Me and Poppy have rooms in the girls corridor..." Trudy explains

We all ran to our rooms, except for Mia, who's phone started buzzing and went outside, Arabella showed us up the stairs, and I couldn't help but ask

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeh," she nods then stops at a door "Here. This is your room. It used to be Maras and Patricia's room, then it was Joys room too. Then it was Joys, Patricia's and KTs room, I think Willow stayed her too, I may be wrong..."

She was exploding my mind with the history of this room

"It's been thru a lot of people, I know." She laughs a bit and opens the door

It was yellow wallpaper with blue flowers on the walls. The bed were empty and the walls were bare. Our trunks were on the beds.

"I'd better leave you then, I'll be in my room." Arabella waves then leaves

~Mia~

While Trudy was explaining the rooms, my phone started buzzing and I saw it was Fabian. I quietly excuse myself to see why he was calling me

"Hey" I say answering my phone

"Hello." Fabian replies "How is it going? Meet anyone?"

"Yeah, we met our house mates... Even Elliott..." I slow down

"Who's Elliott?" Fabian asks

"He's the, I guess,'charming' fello-" I cut myself off

"He's a charming what?" He questions

"Well, he's charming to Ara..." I say quietly

"Wait, are you saying Ara likes-" Fabian can't get the words out

"I think so..." I admit

"Then you've gotta not let that happen... Got it?" He says

"Aye-Ye Captain!" I say and end the call

"What's you job?" Someone asks

I turn around, it's Connor

"Oh, it's you." I scowl

"I have a small itch you don't like me..." He crosses his arms

"Well, maybe this will clear it up..." I slightly tilt my head "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I thought Voldemort was ugly, then I met you."

"Ow, that was offensive!" Connor exclaims, slight sarcastically

I narrowed my eyes, this meant war "you arrogant asshole."

A/N Sassy Mia strikes again! Ah, the Joy I have right now, Who thinks Mia went to far? Who thinks she Didn't? Who likes Winter? Tell me!✌️.


	25. Labels

-Chapter 25-

~Mia~

I can't stand them! The boys in this house are like really pretty statues, something you'd see in a museum, and it annoyed the hell out of me!

Exhibit A: Elliott McDaniel, incredibly charming, pretty and smart, like he just walked out of a romantic fucking comedy, his hair reminded me of teenage Mick.

Exhibit B: Zander Summerson, that dark-brown hair athlete, the "college-Fabian" hair combed back kinda look, that would totally blend in if he was in Hollywood, but here, in rainy Liverpool, it was different, he stuck out like a sore thumb, a really over-idolized thumb,

Exhibit C: Tyler Night, that class-clown, that kid everyone knew for his outrageous and idiotic ideas that came out of brain, his light brown hair was lazily combed down of his forehead

Then we have Exhibit D: Connor West, the most irritating male on this earth. I cannot stand him! I cannot stand his curly black hair! I cannot stand his green eyes! I can't even stand his cocky smile!

He thinks he's the king. He's not.

I hate him. No, I loath him. That kind of hate that makes your skin crawl.

But, our first task, as a house, was to decide what to watch on TV

"I say we have a schedule." Sadie suggests

"A schedule?" Tyler asks

"Yeah, like every other night, girls get to control the tv, the boys on the opposite night." Winter nods

"Is that needed?" Connor question

"Do you want to watch reality tv every night for the next five years of your life?" I ask

"I was raised with three sisters, it doesn't bother me anymore." Elliott tells us

"Thats sad." I nod

"Okay, you girls can have the TV today." Connor sighs he flips thru the channels til he finds a celebrity news show

"Today we have news," the woman on TV says "Amber Millington from Forever Young took in two juniors to teach about the fashion world, Arabella Rutter and Amelia, or Mia Roadline, these best friends have been working along side Amber for many years, but are now only old enough to be officially recognized by the public, when our own Derek caught up with them, here's what the two new, young, fresh faces had to say!" The interview me and Ara did with the man after the runway show appeared

"fashion icons, are we now?" Connor asks

"Shut up, Cowboy." I look at him.

"I get it, my last names West, Cowboys come from the West." Connor looks at me

"You caught on." I gave him a dirty look

"Okay, Mia, calm down." Arabella says as she pulls me into the hall "Care to explain that?" She asks

A/N Sorry this is so late guys and also short, I've just had a lot going on, some good, some bad. The good news is I'm writing a new story, it's a collab with RAINBOWSNEMESIS and I'm super excited for y'all to read it, so spread the word! Anyways, Do you think it was right of Mia to label everyone? Why or why not? Tell me!


	26. The Spelling of Team

~Chapter 26~

-Elliott-

It was the first night at Anubis and there was already drama. I was happy to finally get into my new bed and fall asleep. But it only felt like three seconds before I was being shaken awake. I slowly half-woke up, rubbed my eyes, adjusted them to the dim light of the lamp before I noticed Arabella was bending over me, her long dark hair lightly brushing my face.

"Wake up." She whispered

"What the?" I question

"I know, strange. But, Mia's dragging me to the cellar. Probably because a stupid idea. And when Mia has a stupid idea, she follows through and I go after. So we another person who won't go after us, to either go get help, are tell them where our bodies are..." She explains

"Okay." I say, even though what I should I said was something along the lines of 'you really shouldn't trust me to do that, because I kinda actually like you, and I'll probably go after you to protect you, after you go after Mia' but I settled for Okay

"Oh, and it's midnight." She tells me

"Okay, I'll meet you out there. Let me get a sweatshirt." I tell her, she nods and leaves

I tip-toe out to the main hall

"Ready doofus?" I am greeted by Mia's smirk

"Do you want back-up or not?" I ask

"Mia, be nice." Arabella commands like a dog owner

Mia huffs and shows us down stairs and stops in front of an old bookshelf

"Number one, this place is seriously creepy." Arabella shutters "Number two, nice bookshelf, Mia?" She half questions, moving her head to one side

I stifle a laugh

"Oh, shut it." Mia rolls her eyes, she reaches up and enters some kind of code, it swings open "welcome to Dust Kingdom"

"Woah." Arabella whispers

"Oh, My..." I look around in awe

"Let me set this out in standard teenage girl for you..." Mia says "ERMIGURSH!"

"What are these?" Arabella picks up some kind of amulet from the desk

"I don't know, put them on, there some kind of protection, Fab-" Mia cuts off

"My dad was down here?" Arabella asks

"And Nina and Amber." Mia rushes "your dad, your mum, and your god-mother are all in some kind of secret club."

"Wait your mum went here? She has here last week? I thought you said your dad was a single dad." I'm officially confused

"It's a long story." Arabella looks at me, then back at Mia "what secret club?"

"Like Illuminate?" I ask

"No! Of course not!" Mia rolls here eyes and hands us the amulets "put them on." We obey her commands

"Wait. The book, the book with Toth. Knowledge God. Maybe the book could tell us about the alumni program thingy... " Arabella pulls on the book and the bookshelf swings around, with her on it

"I'll go get help now..." I nod and run up stairs, I think, who could help me... Zander. He was the most physically fit person in this house. I go inside my room and shake Zander awake

He opens his eyes "what on earth, dude?"

"Arabella. She's in trouble." I say

"Awwh, your girlfriends in trouble." He laughs

"No, I'm serious. Her parents and god-mother and a while bunch of other alumni were involved in this crazy group thingy while they were here. And know she's stuck inside the cellar walls." I say trying to get out the bullet points

"Shit, dude, let's go!" Zander gets up

"You might want to put on a shirt..." I point out

"Oh, right." He grabs a T-shirt from his bed side table and follows me to the hall, where were are greeted by Connor

"Another person, let's go." I run down the cellar steps and Zander explained the things I just said to him to Connor

I come to the bookshelf and enter the same code Mia had and it swung open.

"Dafuq?" Connor looks at Zander, who just shrugs

"She's still in there..." Mia sighs

"Where?" Zander asks

Mia points to the wall "it's a turning bookshelf."

"More f'd up dust-collector shelves?" Connor backs up "Hell no, I'm out of here."

"There's no "I" in "Team"." I remind him

"Well, there's an "M" and a "E"." He reminds me

Mia walks toward him and pushes him "There should be a "F" and a "U", you bastard!" Mia tells him

Then we hear a creaking sound and Zander is standing by Ara.

"How?" I ask

Zander gestures to the shelf "there's a button."

"Of course." I sigh "Let's just leave..."

"Good plan!" Arabella runs out of the room and upstairs.

A/N Hey guys, so I've got new details on my Collab! Um, it's gonna be release October 30th, just in time for Halloween, and it's going to be called "All Over Again" and I'm soo excited! I know RAINBOWSNEMESIS is too! SQUEE! Anyways, do you think these five are gonna be involved in some kind of mystery? What do you think about Mia's remarks again Connor? Do you think Elliott's got feeling for someone? Who would that person be? Tell me!


	27. Fixing the Problem

A/N for the guest who wanted originality, who wanted the Fabina, I suggest you read below. You will get the action.

~Chapter 27~

-Mia-

As soon as Arabella was asleep, I got my phone out and typed in Nina's number, it would be 7 am by her time.

"Satan Spawn, Hello." Nina greets

"Oh, get over yourself." I roll my eyes

"Your rolling your eyes, aren't you?" Nina asks

"Are you stalking me or something?" I question

"Maybe I'm the Doctor, who knows?" She replies

"We've got big problems." I say

"you've got big problem." Nina corrects

"Arabella's got big problems." I correct

"What is it?" Nina seems concerned

"I don't know, Fucking turning bookshelves, Possessed Dead Spirits, Boy Problems, Custody Battles..." I ramble on

"I knew I shouldn't have given let that Bastard give Ara a way to Anubis!" Nina curses

Then a third voice cuts in "Bastard Present..." Fabian coughs, I smile my plan worked

"What in Gods name-" Nina starts

"Mia's smarter then you give her credit for." Fabian recognizes

"Let's just add Amber in, I guess, as well!" Nina roars sarcastically

"Okay, great idea!" I hit the Dial button that was just so conveniently open on Ambers contact

"I was just kidding!" Nina exclaims

"I know. But I wasn't." I smirk

"Hello?" Amber asks

"Are you filled in, as well?" Nina asks

"Of course, thanks to that group text!" Amber says

"What group text?" Nina questions

"Oh, don't get a stick up your Ass, Martin." I huff "It's just a group text, calm the fuck down, tiger."

"You need a bar of soap, young lady." Nina says, I can just visualize her pointing at me

I blow on my nails and flash a cocky grin to no one in particular "I know."

"Can we discuss this later?" Amber asks "like not at 1 am? I actually do still need my beauty sleep, we can't all look immortally twenty, Nina."

"Fine." Nina practically growls and hangs up

"Night!" Amber says and shuts off her signal

"Goodnight, Amiela." Fabian says softly then hangs up

"Goodnight..." I whisper into the dead line and crawl into my bed

A/N There, plenty of Fabina action for you, you know who you are... I just didn't think people would want to hear Fabian and Nina bicker for 27 chapters, but apparently I was wrong, hopefully that made you happy. And it's wont be like that the whole story, every chapter, but there will be more than originally intended... I guess... Anyways any thoughts on that chapter? Did Mia finally set Nina fully in her spot, or is Nina still going to rebel? Are the gang going to finally settle their dispute? Tell me✌️.


	28. A New Broken Record

-Chapter 28-

~Nina~

Truth is, I haven't left England. Not yet. I still had some unfinished business. I headed to a small bookshop/coffee place were I thought I wouldn't run into anybody. I ordered coffee, normal, with a bit of cream. I went to the back of the store, the corner where the old records for record players where held. That's when I saw him. The man I used to love. I try to back away, but I can't get away

"Nina Rutter-Martin." He says, without looking up

"You caught me." I shrug and walk back down the isle towards him

"Why are you still here?" He asks, still not looking at me

"I don't know, it just felt like I had unfinished business..." I sigh

"Me?" Fabian questions and looks up "What do you want? A divorce signature? A settlement?"

"Why won't you just talk to me!" I whine, sounding like a three year old, but I don't care

"Because, Nina, every time we come in contact, we set off a nuclear bomb, and when we were younger, some good things happened, but now we just create hell." He looks me straight in the eye

"Then, why can't we create hell one last time..." I ask

Fabian sighs, as if surrendering, offering his arm, I link my arm with his and we leave the build

~Arabella~

I'm writing in my journal, blasting Taylor Swift, when I actually take in it. I was at Anubis. I look at the clock it's 6 pm. We just got with dinner about a half an hour ago. I feel like I should go somewhere, like someone was leading me somewhere. I get up, and walk out of my room, I tip-toed down the hall to a door, I had no idea where it lead, but I opened it. I was greeted by stairs. And of course, I walk up them, there's another door and I also open this one. My eye is auto-magically drawn to the center of the room. The dollhouse. The Anubis dollhouse. The dollhouse in my dreams from last week. The dollhouse I saw my little self playing with. I walk towards it, and bend down. I look at the side of it, the name 'Sarah' is carved on it, I brush my hand over the carving and around to the front, below the steps of the house, I pull on it, the little compartment opens, a map and an amulet, like the ones from last night are in it. I close it up but, unlatch the house. Inside, there are figurines. They seem to be alive, so realistic. A mother and a father in Trudy's office. A man, in the hall, with the same black bird as in the hallway. A little girl figurine, in my room, one that looked like Nina, almost, with a few differences. I am some how drawn to it, I slightly turn it up, so I can see the bottom the name 'Sarah Frobisher Symthe.' The doll begins to grow hot, and I drop it. Then the whole house begins to glow and shelter my eyes. Once I sense the light has died down, I uncover my eyes, there, next to Sarah, is another doll, one that looks like me, in a light purple cotton, old fashion dress. My hair had two braids from the front, that braided together at the back, almost like a crown, the rest of my dark hair fell down my shoulders and back in loose tendrils, or ringlets. It was so much like me, it was scary. I picked it up, on my back, it looked like something inside it and the end of it was sticking out, like a paper or something, I reached for the paper, and pulled it out. I read it to myself

'I gave you this one, it's your job to find the rest'

Then a woman repeats it back to me "I gave you this one, it's your job to find the rest."

I jump back, she's standing there, the old lady from my dreams, I feel like I should scream, but I feel safe.

"Do not worry child. I am here to help you, young one." The old lady reaches out "I am Sarah. Your mother and father knew me in my last days, then I contacted several different ways after."

"Like, Ouija?" I ask

"No, of course not, I am not evil." Sarah says "I have to go, I will see you soon."

Then, like that, she was gone. I slowly breathe. That happened... I just talked to a dead person, they gave me a doll of myself... I locked the dollhouse up and run downstairs. I am going crazy.

I burst into my room, Mia's phone is ringing, it's Nina, it's my Mum. The ringing stops, I look at the message, it's a group message, 'Call us back, we need to talk about Ara'

I couldn't believe it, she was talking to my Mum. About me. I felt backstabbed.

"Mia." I ran downstairs

"Yea?" She asks, she stands up from the couch and I throw her phone at her

"There you go." I feel a tear fall down my cheek "I cannot believe you!"

I run out of the house and into the woods. I don't care if I made a scene. I don't care if I made a mistake. I was hurt. I finally run of a breath and see I'm at a stream, a stream with small pool. I consider jumping in, I'm the best swimmer at my school, it would be okay, but I decide against it. There's a rustling from behind me and I turn around, there's Zander.

"Arabella." He sighs in relief

"Zander." I replied, and what I did next was probably the biggest mistake of my life...

A/N hey! So All Over Again is being released tomorrow! Are we all excited? Anywho... what do you think Nina and Fabian are talking about? Is Sarah coming back? Did Arabella act correctly? What did Arabella do? Tell me✌️.


	29. Kiss & Tell

~Chapter 29~

-Zander-

I was just trying to find her. I didn't expect her to do what she did next.

I wasn't expecting her to kiss me.

I remember just calling her name. Then her just turning around. Then kissing me. Out of nowhere, and I'm not gonna call her off are anything, I mean, she is a really good kisser. I've kissed girls before, just not like that.

"What in Gods name..." I say

"I didn't really do that? Did I?" She has this terrified look on her face as she steps back "oh no, I did." She starts pacing "why'd you do that Zander?"

"Me? Your the one who kissed me!" I exclaim

"Your the kissable one!" She shouts back

I smirk "well, thank you."

Arabella comes and smacks me on the arm "stop being suck a Jack-Ass!"

"You complimented me!" I say

"God, doesn't mean you take it!" She explains

"Girls!" I yell in frustration and confusion

"I know! I understand us either!" She throws her hands in the air

Then I hear something, I grab her arm "shut up." I warn

"Why?" She asks

"Someone's here!"

Her eyes grow wider then lowers her voice "maybe they saw the... You know..."

"I know." I lower my voice "and if you don't shut your trap now, we could be even deeper in trouble then we are now. Guaranteed."

"Okay." She sighs

I lead us out of the woods

-Tyler-

I saw them! I saw Zander and Arabella kiss! I started running through the woods back to the house, when I reach it I'm out of breath, I run inside the back through the mud room and into the kitchen

"Poppy!" I exclaim

"My god, child! Where have you been?" She asks concerned, "let me get you some hot chocolate."

"I've been out of the woods... Do you have Arabella's dads number?" I ask

"Of course, sweetie, I am a close friend, but why?" Poppy questions

"Never mind that! Can I just have it?" I demand again

"What's wrong? I know something is..." Poppy hands me a hot mug

I sigh in defeat and hand her the phone. She scrolls through the photos and the video

"You know what, is it possible you let me call Fabian myself?" She asks and I nod, "go get warmed up." She adds

"Okay, thanks Poppy." I reply

"Can I get Trudy? I would like some older experience." She asks

"Of course, whatever will help this get sorted out..." I nod and leave to go to my room

~Fabian~

It was a nice was a day. I actually talked to Nina. No hidden feelings of hurt, no screaming. Then the phone rang. It was Trudy

"I'd better get going..." Nina says

"You'd better stay, it's Trudy." I show her the phone

"Arabella." Nina concludes

I answer

"You'd better come. We need to have a little talk..." Trudy says

"Um, okay. I'll be right there. Nina too." I hang up

"What's wrong?" Nina asks

"We've gotta go to Anubis." I say


	30. Team Arabella

-Chapter 30-

~Nina~

I didn't know what was happening until I saw the photos. Trudy and Poppy explained everything. Arabella had kissed Zander.

"Mia did her job." Fabian mumbled

"What?" I ask

"I told Mia to get Arabella away from Elliott. Apparently she also pushed her into this full!" Fabian tells me

We hear thudding on the steps and I turn on my heels.

"Your here." Mia walks down towards us "why?"

"Have you seen these?" I hand her the phone

"Oh, no." She shakes her head

"What?" Fabian asks

"She found out I was talking to you and Nina and she got mad and went into the woods. Zander was the only one who could catch up with her, so he did. She must of kissed him impulsively..." Mia looked at us

"ARABELLA JOY RUTTER! Get your ass down here, right now!" Fabian yells and Arabella comes down the stairs

"Dad... Nina-no, Mum. Wait, why are you here?" She asks

"Why did you kiss Zander?" Nina asks

"You didn't, did you?" Arabella looks at Mia

"I just found out." Mia says, gaping at Arabella

"Come on. Were going outside as a family. Mia too." Fabian seems stern

Arabella and Mia follow me, who's following Fabian, outside...

"Explain to us why your doing this? Is this some kind of joke?" Fabian asks

"I was mad, okay, I was mad that you trust Mia more. You were talking about me with her, not me." She starts to tear

"Is this what this is about?" I ask, and she nods "Ara, it's all for you, we do this for you."

"Well guess what? I'm sick of "Team Arabella"! I'm sick of being protected from everything! From my own mother, for gods sake! Why can't you just let me make my own mistakes?!" She runs into the house

"You should probably go." Mia looks at us then runs inside

Fabian turns to follow but I catch him by the arm "she's right." Fabian reluctantly follows me away from the house

~Mia~

I ran in after Arabella, but I really didn't know what to do. As I entered our room, she was crying.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask

"Do I look okay?" She wipes tears from under her eyes

"Do you need anything?" I question

"A rewind button." She sighs

"Im sorry." I admit "I didn't know it would make you mad. I just can't stand to see my best friend unhappy..."

"I know. I over-reacted." Arabella bows her head "I should be sorry."

I start to tear up "oh, no, I think I'm about to cry."

Arabella weakly laughs then stands up and hugs me "I'm so glad your my best friend." She tells me."

"Me too." I quit hugging her and hold her at arms length "how about a Twilight marathon?"

"Totally."

A/N how is everyone? Sorry this is late, but I'm also now writing All Over Again (which you totally should read) anywho... How do you feel about Arabella standing up to Fabian and Nina? Nina and Fabian are starting to get to be not so...enemyish? I guess... Do you like that? Tell me! Love y'all✌️.


	31. First Day

-Chapter 31-

~Sadie~

I woke up to my beeping alarm clock. It'd Monday. The day I start my new school. My new life. I get up and shake Winter awake.

"Wakey, Wakey, Winter. It's the first day!" I tell her, she grunts but gets up

And of course, knowing Winter, she braids the hair on the left side of her head, like the bleach blonde girl in the old photos. She leaves the rest of her hair down, like the wavy-straight natural look. I envy it but I curl my bright red, "Ariana Grande" style hair into small curls and get on with it.

Unlike back home, it's not chaotic at breakfast like I expected, it's energetic, but not chaotic. Everyone has their bags on their chairs eating and chatting nervously and happily. I take a seat by Winter at the far end of the table and get to eating.

I eat quietly, occasionally whispering to Winter, but nothing more... Until Connor introjects

"So Sadie..." He says, my head snaps up 'oh, no' I think "why is your hair red?"

Okay, breathe, nothing to serious yet

"It was not natural. I dyed it like this for a school play. I kinda liked it, so I kept it." I explain

"Your into theatre?" Arabella asks

"I was a backstage worker, but they didn't want me to have light hair so I wouldn't be noticed moving things around and stuff." I explain again

"A teacher can't just make you do that, can they?" Elliott questions

"If the teachers your Mum, yeah, they can." I say

"Your Mum is a teacher?" Connor asks, I nods "ah, that bites."

"My dad's an Oxford professor, if that makes you feel any better." Arabella shrugs

"Really?" I ask, intrigued, I always wanted to go there, but my family doesn't have enough money, so I probably won't

"Yeah, her dad is a complete history geek." Mia laughs "Teaches Advanced World History and College Philosophy."

"Okay, everyone, off to school!" Trudy says and one by one we leave the room and head to school

Frobisher Academy. The most intimidating, yet inviting place, I've ever seen. We are guided into the lounge/theater room where a man walks onto the stage.

The man, is obviously HeadMaster, has black hair hinted with grey streaks and hazel eyes.

"Hello, everyone, I am Jason Winkler, your new HeadMaster." He begins

I know this guy! He was a famous author! Wrote about Egypt.

"I taught history and theatre here for a while, but for the past 19 years, I've been traveling around the world writing books." He explains "but, now I am back! And, boy am I thrilled!"

"I hope these next few are great and enjoyable for you and I hope you will come to me for anything within stay her at Frobisher! Thank you, you are dismissed now."

"That was the quickest speak I've ever heard at a School." Tyler mumbles, and I recall he's been to other schools, I'm curious why, but I don't ask. Perhaps another time, I think. The day goes by fast. All classes are the same, basically rules and where everything is. But I don't mind though.

When we got home, Trudy told us to do our studies on the lawn because she had a special treat for us. I'm pretty sure between 3-4:30 PM, we bonded a whole lot. Then we entered the dining room. It reminded me of Hogwarts, food piled high, from desert to fancy chicken

"Trudy," Zander says "I officially love you."

I never fully quite understood how much teenage boys could eat til today. My oldest brother graduated when I was ten and went to a different boarding school anyways and my other brother was 9 so he wasn't there yet. Yeah, teenage boys can eat. Everyone cleaned their plates and left, and I felt bad for Trudy. So I went to help.

"Oh, no, deary. Not on your first night!" Trudy exclaims

"Please, Trudy." I beg "I usually do dishes with my other 4 siblings, 5 if my brothers home and I'm feeling a bit homesick, I bet it would help!"

"If you insist..." She sighs

"I do." I nod

"Okay." Trudy nods "come here."

I smile "yay!"

A/N I felt like some people were forgetting about Sadie, so I added her in! How do you like her? What do you think about the bits of her past we got? Tell me✌️!


	32. Mia History Queen?

-Chapter 32-

~Elliott~

I survived the first week of school. I'm pretty sure thats a miracle. Between Mia's death glares and just getting used to the school, it's been a stressful week. Then you add in Arabella Rutter and the problem intensifies by 100%. I'm not really sure of this counts as a "crush" or whatever, but I'm pretty sure it does.

As a kid, my grandfather told me things I thought I would never need, and now I'm trying to remember.

"Come here son." Grandfather Thomas told me when we were at his summer cottage.

I obediently walk over to him in the kitchen from the living my 5 year old hair still damp from when I was outside just minutes before.

"Now I'm going to ask you a question, man to man." He says, chopping vegetables on the counter, I nodded. "You live with woman. But, do you understand them?"

"Yeah, Gramps, I understand English." I say, obviously

"No, do you really understand them?" He asks "Do you understand why Klarissa came home so heart-broken over that boy? Why your Mum gets so frustrated at the littlest things? Why there's all the fuss about what clothes your little twin sisters outfits are?"

I thought about and realized, no I didn't. I shook my head.

"Well, neither do I. That's the thing about women, it's like they've got a secret boo on how they act, their over-all feelings that are expectable "Woman Feelings", the rules on women, the way they are. I suppose it's like our "man code". No man has ever understood women, we don't plan to. We just get along with that, we just love them. I hope you'll take that in." Gramps pat my head

Yep, I understand what he's saying. I hope he's happy, sitting in his rocking chair or cooking at the cabin, cause I'm taking it in, all right.

Arabella comes running thru the room, snapping me out of my trans, she grabs my forearm out of the soapy water and pulls me to the floor.

"What in gods-" I start but she shh's me

"Watch." She demands crawls to the half-wall between the kitchen and dining room, and I follow.

Mia runs into the living room, Zander high-tailing her

"Please?" Zander asks "you aced the quiz! Your smart when it comes to History! Please! Help me!"

"No, I'm not tutoring you! It's not my fault your almost failing on your first day." She look at him

"Come on Mia, do you need to get on my knees and beg you?" He begins to squat lower to the ground

"Fine! I'll do it! Just don't beg, anymore. For God Sakes, Zander!" She rolls her eyes "Just don't tell anyone. Or you'll be sorry." Mia looks at him

He hugs her and basically picking her up "Thank you, Amelia!"

"Don't ever call me that again." She tells him as he leaves then she turns to us "and you two can stop hiding."

"You saw us?" I ask

"Your awful at hiding" She tilts her head

"I'm sorry." Arabella hangs her head

"It's fine. But, it's the same warning for you, too." She nods then strides out of the room

I look over at Ara, "Well, that was intense..." I slightly laugh

"Oh, haven't met Mia yet." Arabella also laughs

"Oh, god..." Then go and start with the dishes again, this time, with Arabella helping me

A/N hey y'all! What do you think about Mia agreeing to tutor Zander? How do you like that side of her? And we got a bit of Elliott! Did you like that? Tell me✌️.


	33. Victor Rodenmaar

-Chapter 33-

~Arabella~

"Are you coming with me and Joy?" I ask Mia, look at the clock, 9 am, she'd be here in half-an-hour

"It's Joy and I." Mia corrects me

"Okay grammar police... But are you?" I question again

"I have to, you know..." She trails off

"What?" I say "Tutor Zander? It can't really be that bad. Your smart, Mia, that isn't something to be ashamed of."

"Just don't say anything, please?" Mia asks

I nod and she leaves the room to go see Poppy. I adjust my headband and bow in my straight hair and smooth my skirt.

Joy picks me up in her car at 9:30 am

"Hey." She says hugging me

"Hi, Joy." I say "How are Jerome and Jessamine?"

"Their doing good. How are you?" She asks

"Pretty Good." I nod

"Your dad told me to ask. But I wanted to know to, of course." Joy tells me "c'mon." She ushers me into the car

She pulls out of the drive-way and through the school grounds like an expert. She drives down the road and into Liverpool. She stops at a cafe.

"Was the house weird when you were at Anubis?" I ask, once we were at a corner booth at a nice cafe, sipping my coffee

"What kind of weird?" Joy asks

"Like, I don't know. Strange dreams, dollhouses, the Chosen One, woman names Sarah?" I question

"Don't dabble in that. Forget all of that." Joy puts her hand on mine

"Why? Please." I pled "what if I can't forget?"

"Your parents are going to fucking kill me." Joy sighs

"Your going to tell me?" I asks

"Not here. But, yes. Finish your muffin then c'mon." Joy says and I quickly finish my last few bites

When we're in the car, I could tell she's anxious

"How much do you know?" Joy asks quietly

"Why?" I reply

"Because." She snaps, then shakes her head "I am sorry, it just brings back a lot of memories. Just give me the basics. I don't want to tell you more than you know and make you confused. I will give you the answers you want and that's all you need."

"Why?" I ask again

"It is a very complicated thing. Once you get questions, I will give you answers. If I give you them all now... It won't be good." Joy says

"Who's the Chosen One? What is the Chosen One?" I question

"The Chosen One has powers. They communicate with people the house has strong connections to. They can control the house and a special locket in ways no one else can. They can complete certain things no one else can. They have to be born on a special date. 7/7 at 7 am." She looks down, she knows that's when I was born

"Who are they?" I ask again

"The original was Sarah Frobisher Smythe." She starts to tap her thumb on the wheel "then they thought it was me. They took me away my second year. Told me I had to put together the Cup of Ankh, so that Victor, my Father and other teachers could have immortal life. Turns out the Chosen One wasn't me, it was Nina. I was born at 7 pm, were as Nina was born in the morning."

"Like me." I connect the dots

"I'm afraid your right." Joy sighs

"What about the doll house?" I ask "The Anubis one."

"It was how Sarah communicated with us, after she died." Joy explains

"Does Sarah happen to be an old lady, with like short white hair? Or a little girl with braids? Or both?" I interrogate

"Yes." Joy says "you are the Chosen One." She stops the car "there's a compartment. In the dash, open it, you'll find a box."

I find a compartment, just where she said, "I didn't know this was common thing that the car dealers will put in."

"It isn't. Jerome knows someone. I put in this car just for that box." Joy tells me

I look inside the small compartment, perfectly fitting, is a small, wooden box. I take it out and open it. Inside I see a locket, shaped like an Egyptian eye. "it's beautiful."

"It's also deadly. It has powers. It can do certain things in that house." Joy explains "look, I have had Trudy keep some files. When you get back, tell Trudy that I told you to get them from her. I will also call her. Right now, though, get out of the car. I want to show you something here."

I do as Joy says, and get out of the car. We're at a cemetery.

"Final resting place of Victor Rodenmaar. He is the reason your parents, I, everyone went through what they did. He passed away when you were 5. Almost 100-something-or-another." She tells me as we head up hill, then stops "there he his. His grave."

She goes to a wild batch of flowers and picks them "There he goes."

We stand in silence for a moment then we hear a voice

"Quiet a beautiful grave, don't I have?" I turn around, there he is, a man, but he doesn't seem quite there, as if he's... Transparent

"Victor." Joy nods

"Joy Mercer." Victor nods

"Uh, no offence, but your dead." I tell Victor

"Yes, I am. But I sensed you needed help." Victor look at me

"Why are you talking to a dead person?" I ask Joy, "Why am I?"

"You live in Anubis. Expect much more in your days there." Victor tells me

"Why me? Why must I be the Chosen One?" I question

"I cannot tell you, child. You must ask Sarah, she's knows why." He bows his head "but, I can tell you, your journey is not over. Sarah has given you a doll, yes?"

"Yes." I reply

"You must find the others. I cannot tell you where or how. But I can tell you there's six. Six more you must find." Victor tells me then starts to disappear

I hear a voice, as Victor leaves, a whispering, something, then I catch it 'Sibuna.'

"Sibuna!" I say "I must find Sibunas dolls! Wait, what's Sibuna?"

"I feel like Amber should be the one answering that." Joy puts her hand in the pockets of her jacket, then slowly pulls it out "I think Victor has left you your first clue."

A/N sorry this is soo late, but it's long! What do you think about Ara being the Chosen One? Do you think Joy was in the right place telling her? What do you think about Victors appearance, do you think we will see him again? What do you think the clue is? Tell me✌️.


	34. It's Anubis backwards

-Chapter 34-

~Arabella~

Once Joy drops me off, I call Amber. Mia's helping Zander, so I'm pacing my empty room, secretly hoping Amber doesn't answer. But she does.

"Ara!" Amber exclaims "what's up girly?"

"What's Sibuna?" I say quickly, the words just rushing out of my mouth uncontrollably

"I assume Joy told you?" Amber asks

"Yes. I know she was mista/ken for Nina's place. I know Nina found out and did some strange "oh, so, I'm a perfect Goddess/Saved the world" but I'm also not stupid enough to think she did it along. She had help. Who helped her?"

"You were on the right track. Sibuna did help her. Nina had been getting help from Fabian figuring it out. Then I found out, named us Sibuna-" Amber explained

"Sibuna?" I ask, what was this? A teenage version of Backyardigans? She had enough time to create a name before saving the w/orld?

"Sibuna backwards. It literally took me 3 seconds make it up." She hurries

"Then what do I have to do? Since I'm the new "Chosen One" or whatever." I question

"You obviously have a quest, with all this strange activity..." Amber seems to be thinking

"You know? Wait, you've talk to Joy, haven't you?" I arch my eyebrow, hoping she getting the message across the phone

"Yes, I'm sorry..." Amber apologize

"It's fine." I sigh "I might just need to figure this out..."

"You've got school in the morning, sweetie. Get some sleep. But, I just know you'll need help." Amber gives me some advice "Night, kisses." She hangs up

"Night." I whisper to the empty phone line and click it off "MIA!"

Mia runs into the room "What do you need?"

"We need a game plan." I adjust my ribbon around my head and smooth out my straight brown hair "The faster, the better."

A/N Hey guys! Sorry this is late, I've got a lot happening right now, and again, I am so sorry. But, what is Arabella planning? Why did she call Mia? Will anyone be involved in her plan? Should Arabella contact Nina? Tell me:) ✌️.


	35. Only at Anubis

~Chapter 35~

-Mia-

I was tutoring Zander when I heard Ara scream, I ran, Zander following me. She was just talking about games and plans and was just rambling

"Ah, Trudy!" Arabella points to the roof as if she has a cartoon light bulb above her head and rushes out, I follow. Arabella knocks on Trudy's office door, Poppys inside "Poppy?" She asks

"Yes, Ara?" Poppy pauses her dusting

"Do you have any papers of Joys, in here?" Arabella question

"An! Yes, Joy called and told me if you asked to give these to you." Poppy goes to the key cabinet and gets out a very small, but antique and beautiful key. She pulls out a leather folder. Bound and clasp. "Here. I don't know what they are."

"Thanks Poppy!" Ara exclaims rushing out and bumping into Elliott and Connor on the stairwell platform "I need you two too!" She explains and ushers us all into the bedroom

"What is this about?" Elliott asks

"Remember a few nights ago, the cellar." Arabella explains

"Let's not remember that freak show please..." Connor rolls his eyes

"It wasn't a freak show. This house, it has powers, it almost magic-" Arabella looks at us

"So, what, it's Hogwarts?" Connor asks sarcastically

"I have an idea!" My face lights up and I turn to face him "How about you shut up already!"

"How about you two lovebirds be quite, already!" Zander mocks

"Okay, this old lady's parents built this place, and gave her a locket. A locket that controlled the house, a locket she could only use. They called her the Chosen One. Then after a whole bunch of confusion my mother turned out to be the next Chosen One. She had the help of like a team. Called Sibuna. And now I'm the next, apperently I have a quest and I need a team. Are you in? It might not be easy, and it might be dangerous-" Arabella looks like she's shaking

"Are you kidding me? Actually something more than learning?!" Connor asks "I'm in!"

"You need me. I know you. I can help. I'll do it." I agree

"Might as well." Elliott shrugs

"And there's no way I'm gonna be left out!" Zander nods

"So, is this like girl-scouts? Do we have a hand shake or something?" I ask, out of curiosity

"There's only one I know of." Arabella says and puts her hand over her left eye "Sibuna."

"Sibuna." We say at the same time and copy her hand-over-eye thing.

Don't get me wrong, I was scared as hell, but this was something I had to do. Arabella pulled something out of her pocket. It was an object, rapped in silk.

"Joy gave it to me. It's our first clue. Here." She gives it to Elliott

He takes it, and with shaky hands, unwraps it "It's a letter." He unfolds the letter itself and begins to read

"Between the lines,

There you shall seek.

You answer is hidden

For all to see

If it is only uncovered from its secrecy.

Almost like a pen of destiny."

"That's a line of bullshit." Connor sighs, bored

Arabella recites the words quietly to herself, thinking

"Wait!" I realize "Remember those light up pens where you wrote but only could see the words with a special light in the pen? Like a black light?"

"Are you saying a grown man used a child's toy to hind his answer to a clue between the clue?" Zander asks

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying." I nod "Between the lines. For all to see. If it is only uncovered from its secrecy. Almost like a pen of destiny."

"Makes sense." Elliott nods

"Then let's go find a black light!" Arabella jumps up

"Your forgetting something. This is old. Black lights weren't even around back then... and unless there is some serious shit going on..." Connor concludes

"And your forgetting, not only have we found a secret passage way, but today Ive seen a ghost, a ghost who I and my completly sane Godmother had a conversation with. Were living in Anubis, buddy, things aren't going to make sense, get used to it." Arabella pats his back, and she's got a point, things won't be normal anymore.

A/N hey guys! So how was that chapter? Are they on to something? Is this the new sibuna? Are they correct? Will the old sibuna come back? Tell me your thoughts:) ✌️.


	36. Let's call Nina

-Chapter 36-

~Connor~

That's it. I'm officially sure Arabella Joy Rutter has a few screws loose. Right now, were all in the photo lab in the middle of a Sunday, because when the hell not solve an Eygptian mystery on the holy day!

"Guys, it works!" Arabella exclaims, bending over a desk with a black light lamp.

Okay, maybe she wasn't so insane

"Feeling may fade,

Though the memories never will.

Always linked where the beholder remembers them.

Forever and forever.

In the place, with no escape.

But now their gone.

And you must find them,

Their last remains.

The strongest memory, lives in the strongest place." Elliott reads over her shoulder

"The dolls!" Arabella eyes light up "I know I have to find dolls, but now I know how! The dolls are their last remains. They are obviously where the person has a strong connection. I have to find out the original Sibuna, like the first ones, and find where they have a strong memory. And find their dolls there! Six of them. There's six!"

"So how do we find out?" Mia asks

"I bet the anwser is in the file. Obviously." Zander looks between the other four of us

"I'm pretty sure your all crazy. But, then again, who am I to say anything..." I sigh

"So who do we call first?" Elliott asks

"Dad." Arabella nods

"And get grounded for life? Let's not." Mia suggests

"Good point." Arabella points at Mia "But who do we call?"

"Your not gonna like this, but... Nina?" Mia shrugs

"Wait.. Who the hell is Nina?" I question

"My mother, the chosen one." Arabella replies "you know, your right." She pulls out her phone and starts to dial a number, an international number.

-Nina-

I was not excepting a phone call on my lunch break, on my personal. Especially from daughter.

"Hello?" I ask the phone

"Um, Nina?" Arabella asks from over the phone

"Yeah." I take a bite from my salad

"So, about Sibuna..." She tries to ease into the topic

I choke on my phone "Stop. Stop now. Don't do this. Then never look back, you hear me? Never."

"I can't." She whispers

"Who's involved?" I question

"Elliott, Zander, Mia and Connor." She confesses

"Shit, more than I hoped." I put hand over my eyes "Give me three days. I'll be there."

"Thanks" Arabella thanks

"Your welcome." I say and hang up the phone. But I don't put it down, I search thorough my contacts for Fabian, I press 'call'

"Hey, Nina, what's wrong?" He anwser

"I hope your not busy..." I say

"oh, no, I just got out of teaching a class. What's up?" He asks again

"Our daughter may be in a bit of trouble..." I say quietly

A/N hey guys! So, what do you think about Arabella finally contacting Nina? Then Nina calling Fabian? Were they smart moves? Do you think Fabian and Nina will get invloved? Tell me✌️. :)


End file.
